Summer Romance
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: Hannah's off on a European tour for the summer. Interesting things are in store for her and the gang, but one thing's for sure... she will never like Jake Ryan, right? Now my most reviewed story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody, just want to tell you all that it might be a while til I update my other stories. Don't hate me for wanting them t be just right. I was also reading the Harry Potter book. It was good, but I read too fast, so it's already over. **_

_**JSYK, this story takes place the summer after 8**__**th**__** grade. Miley **_never_** liked Jake. and the new story by Puppylover04 is awesome. And not just because I co-write it. Check it out!**_

**Chapter 1: Jelly-Covered Donut**

"Guys, check it out! I got Heelys!" Oliver exclaimed, rolling into the Stewart's house dragging two suitcases with one hand, wearing a backpack, and holding a box of donuts with half of them already missing.

"Great, just what Europe needs; Oliver on wheels." Lilly said sarcastically from the kitchen. But while trying to find a comeback, he fell forward, landing on his open box of donuts.

"Aw man, now what am I gonna eat on the way to the airport?!"

"Ugh, for once, instead of being a jelly-filled donut, Oliver's a jelly-stuffed donut." Miley told Lilly on their way to help him with his things. He went to change into his disguise.

"I can't believe we're spending practically the whole summer touring Europe!" Lilly squealed almost directly in Miley's ear.

"Lilly, if I can't hear, how'm I gonna tour?" Miley asked while giving Lilly an annoyed/questioning look. Lilly returned her gaze with an excited/guilty one.

"Sorry, I'm just excited!" Lilly answered, trying unsuccessfully to contain her excitement.

"So I've noticed." Miley replied.

"Yo, wasup my peeps?!" Oliver came downstairs dressed as a gangsta. _**(The same outfit that was in 'When You Wish You Were the Star'.)**_

"What are you wearing?" Lilly asked in disgust and shock.

"'S my disguise. Ya like Lil-ay?" he asked in his 'gangsta' talk.

"Um, how to put this nicely?- NO! and it's Lola!"

"Chilax, 'Lola'."

Lilly simply rolled her eyes.

"All right kids, limo's here?"

"THANK GOD!" Miley exclaimed dramatically. She had no idea what was gonna happen this summer, but she knew one thing. It would definitely be interesting.

--

"Man, paparazzo's brutal- SWEET! There's a Cinnabon at this airport!" Oliver ran over to the line.

"Can he think of anything besides his stomach?" Lola wondered out loud.

"Sweet nibblets, that boy eats more 'n uncle Earl at the Thanksgiving feast." Robbie exclaimed, appearing behind Hannah and Lola with 'Jason' at his side.

After Oliver had gotten his three cinnabons, they went and sat down at their gate.

After 4 minutes of waiting, Oliver got up to throw his trash away. When he came back, he had a McDonalds breakfast sandwich.

"Oliver, didn't you fill up with that box of donuts and the 3 cinnabons?!" Lola asked in pure disgust.

"First off, I only had five of those donuts because _somebody _distracted me! Second, you forgot that my mom made me pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage. And thirdly, breakfast_ is_ the most important meal of the day." Oliver defended while opening his sandwich.

Lilly watched in disgust as he wolfed down his sandwich. Jackson listened to his iPod while flipping through a magazine. Robbie dozed off and started muttering something about mullets. Hannah's hand was cramping from signing autographs. And Roxy got her eyes on everything, especially the cute, sweet boys. Cause those're the ones ya gotta watch!

After over an hour, 'Hannah and her posse' were boarding first class on flight 793. Oliver was on the left side in the middle row. Lilly was in the middle, next to him. Miley was next to her, on the right end. In the row next to them, Jackson was in the window seat, most likely by tricking Roxy into trading by saying she could watch over things better on the end seat. Robbie Ray was in the middle seat. And we all know Roxy was on the end.

After the safety instructions and the pilot telling them that this'll be approximately a 3 and a half hour flight to Michigan, they were off. Not long after that, the snack cart came by on Oliver's side and he got some cereal and milk. And a banana on the side.

**I went through and combined these two chapters into one! I'm fixing all this up!**

_**-Wolfwhisperer**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: He Puts the A in AIM**

**Miley/Hannah's P.O.V.: **

Lilly and Oliver had soon found the movie channel on their individual TVs and started watching Ice Age the Meltdown.

I'd seen it a thousand times (not literally) so I logged onto AIM. I saw only one person I knew, unfortunately.

_**HottieOfTheYear: Hey gorgeous, miss me?**_

_**Smiley: In your dreams.**_

_**HottieOfTheYear: Well, you **_**have**_** in my dreams a lot.**_

_**Smiley: And you've been in my nightmares!  
**_

_**HottieOfTheYear: Aw, was I there to rescue you?**_

_**Smiley: NO! Orlando Bloom was there to save me **_**from**_** you. **_

_**HottieOfTheYear: What do you chicks see in him?**_

_**Smiley: He's hot.**_

_**HottieOfTheYear: And I'm not?!**_

_**Smiley: Exactly :)**_

By now Lilly had peaked her head up from the movie and turned it at my computer. When she read all the stuff he had sent, she gushed, "Aw, he's flirting with you!"

"No he's not. He probably says things like that to all the girls."

"He doesn't say it to me!" she argued. I raised my eyebrows and she got the message. "Hey! I'm a girl!"

"Dude! Check it out! The possum just hit a tree!" Oliver said to Lilly, and they high fived.

"Sure ya are." I said to her, then went back to my computer.

_**HottieOfTheYear: Feisty. I like that in a girl.**_

_**Smiley: Ego. I hate that in a boy.**_

_**HottieOfTheYear: Ouch. GTG.**_

I logged off too and put my iPod on.

**A few hours later:**

Jake Ryan was on set for the last week of filming for his movie. He and two of his co-stars started a band and they were gonna start practice just as soon as he heard back from someone he had talked to earlier. Then his phone rang.

"Ah huh. Yup. Yes sir! We can be ready by then. All of then?! Swee! Thank you sir." Jake hung up his cell phone and turned to his 2 co-stars/band mates. Their band name's 'The Gladiators' because they were the three male gladiators in the movie.

"Who was that?" The drummer, Jason, asked.

"That was Hannah Montana's manager. He said if we can get to Rome for her concert in three weeks, we can be the opening act. He said they're doing three concerts there, so we'll be able to do all our songs."

"Cool." Jared, the guitarist said.

"Yeah. Alright, I think the first night we'll do Baby It's You, Get Your Shine On, Get a Clue, and Juliet. Then, the next night, we'll do Just the Girl, Catch Your Wave, Why Don't You and I, and Thunder. Then, on the last day, we can do She's No You, Beautiful Soul, and a new one I wrote called Best Day of My Life. What do ya think?"

"I think I'd like to hear this new song." Jared said.

"Yeah." Jason agreed.

"Alright." Jake walked up to his mike and keyboard. He played his beginning part and started singing.

_Woke up around a half past 10  
Cant believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffeine  
To start my pulse and then _Jared joined in with guitar.

_Can't say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
Then she pulled out a pen  
And surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand  
Then she was gone  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man_

_Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life_

_I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change_

_Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life  
_

"That was awesome!" Jason exclaimed after the song finished.

"Yeah. Best song yet!" Jared agreed.

"Thanks. Well, do you guys think you've got a beginning?"

"Yup." They answered in unision.

"Cool. Let's practice."

--

After they got off their plane in Michigan, they went to a different gate to wait for the plane to England. Then Robby Ray remembered he needed to call the lead singer that wanted a gig in Rome.

"Yes, is this the lead singer of the Gladiators? You still want the gig? Well can you be ready and in Rome in three weeks? Good. Alright, we're doing three concerts so you'll be able to do all of your songs. Yep. Bye."

"Who was that?" Miley/Hannah asked.

"Oh, a guy called just before we left for the airport saying how he and his band wanted to be the opening act for one of our stops on the tour. I called him back and told him that if they could get to Rome in three weeks they could open up then." Robby explained.

"What's the band's name?" Miley asked with curiosity.

"The Gladiators. Weird name, but when they get to Rome, we'll see if they sound good enough."

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I just realized that I've accidentally named two people Jason. So, Jackson's disguise name is Jack. Thank you for your time!**_

"Whoa! This room is SWEET!" Lilly squealed as she jumped onto one of the two king size foam mattresses.

"Well, it is the presidential _suite_." Miley replied back, jumping onto the other mattress.

"I wonder what Amber and Ashley would say if they knew we were staying in the presidential suite at one of the nicest hotels in London." Lilly stated while gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Yeah. They'd be so jealous." Miley agreed. Their wonderful daydream was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Miley got up after she saw Lilly wasn't going anywhere, and looked out the peep hole. It was Oliver and Jackson.

"What part of Do Not Disturb do you two airheads not get?" She asked really rudely. The boys completely ignored her question and looked around the room in awe.

"Lucky." Oliver finally said.

"Yeah. We're on the third floor and there's a kid's party going on in the room above us!" Jackson complained. "I'm never gonna get any sleep tonight!"

"Now there's an image." Miley said sarcastically, sitting down next to Lilly on her bed. They both shuddered.

"Hahaha, you're so _not _funny." Jackson said.

"Actually, that was kinda funny." Oliver said, but immediately stifled his laugh after the look Jackson gave him.

"Hey, can we go to the pool?" Oliver asked, changing the subject.

"Sure, just let us unpack. Since we'll be here a while, Lilly I call top shelves!" And with that Miley grabbed her suitcase and immediately started unloading her things in the top two shelves of the wardrobe.

"Hey, no fair! Now I'm gonna have to bend over in the morning!" Lilly whined, knowing that she'll most likely trip and fall on something while bending over in a half-sleep state.

"Ya snooze ya lose!" Miley retorted.

Oliver and Jackson went back to their room to change into their suits, and by the time they were done, Miley and Lilly had managed to decide which suit they wanted to wear.

"How can it take this long to change into a stinkin swim suit?!" Jackson complained while he and Oliver stood outside the suite.

"This is Miley and Lilly we're talking about." Oliver said.

"True." Just then, Miley and Lilly came out.

Miley was wearing a hot pink bikini and pink flip-flops. Lilly was wearing a bikini with light blue, light green, and white diagonal stripes, and white flip-flops. Oliver gawked. Sure he'd seen Lilly in a bikini before, but she just seemed different.

"Uh, Oliver?" Lilly asked questionably while waving her hand in front of his face. He finally came back and said that he thought he saw a cheeseburger. Lilly and Miley rolled their eyes. Then they all headed to the pool, after calling Robby Ray and telling them while they were going.

When they got to the pool, Miley and Lilly grabbed two chairs and immediately started tanning. Oliver pulled out his water football and he and Jackson got in the pool and started playing catch.

After a few minutes of peace and quiet, something terrible happened.

* * *

"I can't believe the presidential suite was booked." Ashley complained while she and Amber unpacked in their hotel room.

"I know. I'm never gonna get my beauty sleep with a kid's party next door." Amber whined. After they finished unpacking, they decided to go down to the pool and see if there were any hot guys in England.

When they got down there, they saw Miley and Lilly tanning while Oliver and Jackson played with a water football in the pool.

"What're you doing here?!" Amber demanded as she and Ashley walked over to Miley and Lilly.

"We could ask you the same thing." Miley shot back as she and Lilly got up and walked over to them.

"We're spending our summer vacation going to all of Hannah Montana's concerts." Ashley said proudly. "And, we have backstage passes.

"Sweet nibblets!" Miley complained under her breath.

"So is that why you guys are here too?" Amber asked.

"Uh, yup." Technically, Miley didn't lie.

Miley's back was facing the pool, but she noticed Lilly staring across it with a look of shock. Miley turned around and saw some guy stare at her, then fall into the pool. As soon as she realized who it was, she started cracking up.

* * *

"Dude, this room rocks!" Jason exclaimed as he entered the hotel room with Jake and Jared right behind him.

"Yeah well, I figured since the presidential suite was book, I'd try for the room next to it." Jake explained.

"Good call." Jared praised as he grabbed one of the two beds.

"Oh yeah, uh hey Jason. How would you like to sleep on the pullout couch?" Jake asked politely.

Jason pondered this for a moment before saying, "Ok."

After the three boys got settled in in their sound-proof room, they decided to go to the pool.

When they got there, Jared noticed four hot girls on the other side of the pool.

"Dude, check them out!" Jake and Jason turned to where Jared was pointing and stared.

"Whoa." Jason exclaimed. "Jake, why aren't you whoaing?" he asked after Jake didn't say anything.

"Because he's whipped." Jared said. The only blonde girl on the other side saw Jake and stared. Jake thought she looked familiar, but it was hard to tell. Then, the hottest of the three girls turned around and Jake's heart beated faster than he ever thought possible.

"Miley Stewart, in a hot pink bikini. Dreams do come true!" He said, right before he fell into the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miley's P.O.V.:**

Amber and Ashley saw the guy fall in the pool, but not who it was, and decided that they didn't want to get their $250.00 outfits wet. One of Jake's friends, he kinda looked like Jason Dolley, jumped into the pool after him. His third friend just looked at them with a disapproving look on his face. Then he too jumped in. They started talking and Jake turned so that he was facing his friends instead of me. Then he pointed at me, then his friend that looked like- Wait a minute! That _is_ Jason Dolley! _**(And in this story, his personality is just like Newt's.)**_ Anyway, he pointed at me too. Than his other friend turned him around and shoved him in my direction.

**Jake's P.O.V.:**

After my head popped out of the water, I heard a splash. Jason. I heard a second splash, and turned to face my two friends.

"Dude! What happened?" Jared demanded.

"That's Miley. The girl I wrote all the songs for." I explained in a whisper and pointed behind me to where Miley stood.

"You mean, that hot brunette in the bikini is the girl from school that has you whipped?" Jason asked and he too pointed at Miley.

"Yeah." I sighed as I entered a daydream that was soon interrupted by Jared turning me 180 degrees until I was facing her. Then he shoved me in her direction. I glared briefly at him, then slowly made my way to her. I hadn't expected to see her until I got back to Malibu. Hey, maybe she's gonna see Hannah's tour! That'd be great!

I climbed out of the pool and walked over to her and Lilly, who had appeared at her side.

"Nice entrance." She 'complimented' while stifling her laughter.

I did a fake bow while saying, "Thank you! I'll be here all week, literally." At the last part, her face fell and she asked, "Seriously?" Her face looked worried. I just smiled and nodded.

"Aw, sweet niblets!" she complained.

"Come on Miley, you know you want me here." I flirted.

"Yeah. About as much as I wanted to hug Uncle Earl after he won the hot dog eating contest at the state fair last year." She said in her sarcastic, cute southern accent. But, I had no idea what her saying meant.

I turned to Lilly and gave her a questioning look, to which she said, "That means she doesn't want you here at all." She said and gave me a smile like what she said hadn't hurt at all. But I wasn't giving up hope.

I shook my wet hair all over Miley, already having a flirtatious comeback ready.

"What the-" she started, but I cut her off.

"You were getting too hot. I thought you needed to cool off." I said and gave her an innocent look. She scowled back at me. But I wasn't done. "It didn't work."

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked.

"Me and my friends over there" I pointed to Jason and Jared who had joined Oliver and Jackson in water football, "are in a band and we're opening for Hannah Montana in a few weeks. We thought we'd follow her tour to get an idea of the size of our audience. And we're also gonna try to play our songs for her. Her manager only heard part of one song." I explained. She looked pretty annoyed. "What're you guys doing here?" I asked curiously.

"We came to watch the tour." Miley replied hesitantly. Oh well. I noticed Lilly was jut staring at me.

I walked over and got a hotel towel and put it on the empty chair next to Miley's. I knew it was hers because it had pink flip-flops next to it. Then I took off my sopping wet tank-top and laid it out to dry. When I turned back to her, I pretended that I was looking around the place (including a look of awe) when I was really letting her gape at me. I had spent the past four months, when I wasn't on set, working out. The hotel was five stars and it had a professional gym and a pretty large pool.

**Miley's P.O.V.:**

Oh. My. Gawd. Jake looked H.O.T. _hot_. What had he done; spent the every possible second off set working out?!

After a few seconds, I realized that I was staring at him, and practically drooling, so I looked away. Lilly was still staring at him, but she actually _liked_ him and he knew it.

I glanced once more. He was like, the perfect size. Not all wimpy and puny like Oliver, but not all thuggish, like Jorgen Von Strangle in the Fairly Odd Parents. He was the exact in between, and it was hot. Stop it Miley! Yeah, he's cute-

_Hot!_

Yeah, whatever. The point is, he's still Jake.

_But he likes you!_

Yeah right! like I told Lilly, he probably says it to all the girls he meets. In fact, I bet him and his buddies right these lines down and rehearse them.

_Why do I try helping?_

"Great, now I'm arguing with myself!" Oops! Did I say that out loud?!

_I'm guessing, by the weird looks we're getting, yes._

Alright, you need to shut up.

_Fine!_

"Uh, haha. Lilly, we should get back to tanning." Lilly and I went back to our chairs while Jake joined his friends, my brother, and Oliver in water football.

"Seesh! First Amber and Ashley. Then Jake. Who's next, Rico?!"

"Uh, actually…" a voice said from behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rico?!" I asked in shock, looking up from up from my magazine to see the 11-year-old nuisance my life smirking evilly at me.

"NO!" Jackson shouted as he and Oliver climbed out of the pool. "What're ya doin here?!" He asked as he walked over to the twerp.

"Well, I'm not delivering your paycheck if that's what you thought." Rico said.

"Seriously Rico, what're ya doin here?" I asked as I joined Jackson in front of the spoiled brat.

"I came to watch the Hannah Montana tour. She's hotter than… you, in a bikini." He said scanning me up and down.

"Hey listen here ya little sceamer! That's my baby sister!" Jackson shouted.

"What about Miley?" Jake asked as he and his friends climbed out of the pool.

"This little twerp was checkin her out!" Jackson said directing his hand at Rico.

"How dare he?! Those rights are reserved for me." Jake said as he casually slid his arm around my shoulder. I quickly shoved it off and said, "Eew! Come on Lilly. Let's get out of here." Me, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson headed to the elevator.

* * *

That night, Hannah had a concert. I looked around and saw a ton of kids from school. "Wow, is EVERYBODY from school here?" I asked Lilly as she and I looked out at the crowd.

"No. Sarah was too busy volunteering at a camp for orphans." Lilly said.

I gave her a questioning look. Then my Miley phone started buzzing. It said I had a new text message. I opened my phone and read it.

_Hey Miley. Guess who. I'll give you a hint._

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue, _

_I have only _

_Got eyes for you_

"What the-? Lilly, check this out." I handed my phone to Lilly and she read the text message.

"You don't think it was-?" I started and she finished.

"Jake?"

"How did he get my number?" I wondered out loud. Lilly looked at the floor and start twirling her hair.

"You didn't, did you?" I asked with pleading eyes, praying she hadn't done what I thought she'd done.

"That man has a way bribes." She said, hoping it would soften me up. Let's just say, if I hadn't been called to the stage, I'd've given her a heck of a lot more than a death glare.

When I got off stage, I saw a bundle of flowers with feet. "Uh???" I said awkwardly and pointed at this person, mouthing to Lilly, 'Who's this?'

She walked in front of them and separated the bouquet down the middle. There was Jake Ryan's gorgeo- ANNOYING face smiling back at me.

"Jake! Long time, no see!" I said as he handed me the flowers. After setting them down, I gave him a hug. After all, Hannah had to stay friends with as many people as possible.

"I know. But the movie's done and turned out great!" He said happily.

"Cool. So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see your manager abut my band's gig in Rome. I want to play the songs for you guys before we perform them." He smiled his cute- NOT FAKE smile. My face temporarily fell, but I picked it back up the best I could.

"You're the lead singer of the Gladiators?" I asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, well I thought it would be a dead give away. _**(Haha, get it? **__**Dead**__** give away. He slays zombies.) **_The movie _is_ called Teen Gladiators and the Sword of Fire."

"Right. Of course. How could I have missed that?" I spluttered trying my best to cover up my stupidity and worry.

He looked at his phone and sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked. It was now just the two of us. Lilly had joined Oliver at the buffet table.

"Well, I sent this girl a text and I was half hoping to get one back. Even if it was her typical attitude reply." He looked so sad, I almost felt sorry for him; almost.

"Who was it?" I asked, sorta wanting him to say me. Wait, why?!

_Cause you love the zombie slayer!_

Would you go away?!

_Fine but you can't live in denial forever._

What are you, anyway?

_I'm your half that loves Jake. And really soon, I'll be taking over your thoughts._

Well that's comforting.

_It's the truth, like your love for the boy in front of you._

W.E.L.

_Now that's just rude!_

It's the truth, like the fact that you're annoying and wrong!

_What is this, debate club?_

You started it.

_Actually, if you weren't in denial, this whole thing wuld've never happened._

"Miley." He said and got a dreamy look on his face.

"Isn't she the girl that you had a crush on at your school?" I asked 'trying' to remember that girl.

"Yeah. She's really got me." We would've probably continued, but dad walked in.

"Hey Hannah, the limo's ready." Then he spotted Jake. "Hello, are you that singer I'm s'pose to talk with?"

"Yes sir." I didn't want to stick around and listen to them discuss times and junk. I found Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson at the buffet table (where else?) and dragged them to the limo, promising them room-service when we got back.

After a short while, dad came back and said that next Friday we'd get to here Jake's songs. Oh joy!

I decided to humor the poor boy, and I got out my Miley phone.

_Keep tryin, briber!_

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I found that I had another new message. My heart leapt, but I ignored it and grabbed my phone, almost too quickly, and read the message. 

_Morning sunshine!_

_Shall I compare the to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely, and more temperate_

_Eh, who'm I kiddin. A summer's day is too cold to describe you, even if that day's in the middle of July in Cancun. _

_**(And it's REALLY hot there. Trust me, I just came back.)**_

_R u goin to the pool today? _

I smiled, but once I realized it, I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"Watcha doin?" Lilly asked groggily.

"Reading some cheesy poetry." I responded. She came over and read the message.

"Aww. That's so cute!" she gushed. I replied to his message.

_ Yes I am. Y?_

Almost immediately, I got a response.

_Wear ur HOT pink bikini. ;)_

I rolled my eyes, but I felt myself blush. Why?! This isn't good. At least that annoying voice went away. It almost sounds like Lilly.

_I heard that! And I am NOT that squeaky!_

Yeah ya are. And I thought you were mad at me.

_I am. But its fun to bug you._

Are you the reason why I'm suddenly blushing?! … Answer me!

"Come on Miles, let's go get breakfast." Lilly said, pulling me out of my self debate.

I replied back to him.

_Desperate much? G2G._

Things are about to get REAL interesting.

_**That was extremely hard. Have any of you ever tried writing a full chapter while on cold medicine?! I feel like I could pass out. I know what you're thinking. 'It's not even September and she's already sick?!' but this is my year to be sick. My doctor told me that if your immune system's strong one year, the next year it's really weak. So be expecting a lot of updates this winter! **_

_**That song list that's in an earlier chapter has been changed. I'll post the next one in the chapter that they're in.**_

_**-Wolfwhisperer**_


	6. Chapter 6

Miley awoke the next morning to a strange, high pitched song playing somewhere in the background while a voice was saying, "Come on Miley. Wakey, wakey!" She was pretty sure that the owner of the voice was the one gently shaking her awake.

Miley reached her hand out and felt something sort of button-like. It scrunched up, as the voice said, "Uh, Miley? Whatcha doin?"

"Lookin for the snooze button." She mumbled, eyes still closed against the harsh morning sunlight.

"It's 11:00AM. Time too wake up!" The voice, that Miley just recognized as Lilly's, said sharply, pulling the covers off of Miley's slim figure. She shivered and reached for her fluffy covers. The weird song was still playing in the background.

_He's my best friend_

_Best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

"Lilly, what is this?" Miley asked and gestured her hand lazily in the direction of the music.

"It's a song that my friend on fanfiction sent me. It's for the pairing of Billy and Olivia." Lilly said excitedly, referring to two characters on their favorite show, Nick Pacific. _**(See Thou Shall Love Thy Neighbor, Yeah Right.) **_

"It sounds weird." Miley commented, still refusing to open her eyes.

"It's actually really good. It's perfect for them." Lilly said, completely forgetting that Miley needed to wake up. Miley listened to it, and came to a realization.

"It also works for you and Oliver." Miley opened one eye, very carefully, to see her reaction.

"What?!" Lilly asked, looking like she had just been asked to be on 'The Biggest Loser'.

"Hehe, you shoulda seen your face!" Miley laughed, fully awake now. Lilly scoffed and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. She had apparently been sitting around watching TV 'til 10:30.

Miley reached over and grabbed her phone. After she turned it on, she saw she had a new text. She had temporarily forgotten about last night. When she read the message, the last few days came flooding back.

_If you're not awake, that's sad. But I respect that, though it's not like you need the beauty sleep._

She rolled her eyes and set her phone down, walking over to the dresser to find a bathing suit. While she was deciding between a light blue one and her pink one from the pasy two days, that little voice returned.

_I think Jake would like the blue one. Besides, he's already seen you in the pink one._

What?

_Come on. It makes sense._

Yeah, if I liked him.

_Denial is a sad, sad thing. Tsk, tsk, tsk._

No it's not. It keeps the Egyptians alive. _**(Here's where the joke music would play from the drums in a movie or comedy act.)**_

_Not funny. :(_

I think I'll go with the blue one.

_Good choice. Smaller than the pink one, but not small enough to look trampy_.

Would you go away?! I picked it so it'll give me good tan lines!

_Mm-hm. Sure, whatever you say. ;) _

"Ready to go?" Lilly asked standing by the front door in her suit from yesterday, with a cover up on over the top.

"Yup!" Miley replied, grabbing her bag with the sunscreen and towel, and following Lilly out the door.

After they had stopped at the breakfast buffet, Miley took the top of her cover up off cause it was an unusually hot day. She put her sunglasses on since the pool was out side with an awning over half of it.

When they got down there, Miley saw that Jackson, Oliver, Jake, and his two friends were the only ones there. They entered through the door, which was under the awning, and everyone turned. Jake's eyes popped out of his head at the sight of Miley. His mouth dropped slightly.

In the background he started hearing the beginning of the song 'Hey Sexy Lady' by Shaggy.

_Sexy, hot, I love my your girl, put it on me  
Brian and Tony Gold let the ladies know, they got it goin on_Then, if this had been a movie, the record would've come to an abrupt halt, making that weird record sound as she reached him.

Hey sexy lady, I like your flow  
Your body's bangin, out of contro-

"Uh, Jake? A little hint. Eyes work better _inside_ your head. Surprised you didn't know that." And as she walked past him to a chair and started tanning, he realized that his mouth was still agape and his eyes were wide in amazement. He immediately fixed those problems.

"Hey Lilly, I can't reach my back. Can you get it?" Miley asked, and Jake's eyes bugged out all over again.

"I'll do it!" He said to eagerly. _Play it cool, man! _Unlike Miley, Jake and his little voice worked together.

"Ok." She said and his heart flipped. Than she reached in her bag and pulled out the spray on sunscreen. "Here you go." And she handed it to him. It was then he realized that she had taken the rest of her cover-up off.

After he sprayed it on, he said, "Doesn't it need to be rubbed in, to uh, even it out?" He asked. _Smooth. _

"Nope." She replied simply. He reluctantly put the sunscreen back, and than got an idea.

An hour later, Miley had flipped over and had evened out her front and back. Jake had been in the hot tub, waiting. When his watch beeped an hour, yes he timed it, he got out and dried off. Miley's eyes were closed, perfect. He bent down, took her sunglasses off her face, picked her up bridal style, and walked towards the pool. She had apparently been sleeping, cuz she screamed, and when she saw where they were headed, she screamed harder.

"Put me down!" They reached their destination, and he responded simply, "OK." He acted like he was about to drop her, and she grabbed his neck hard, and screamed, "Keep me up, keep me up, KEEP ME UP!"

"Don't worry. I won't let go." He assured her. She sighed in relief, and he bent down. But instead of letting her down, he jumped in.

"JAKE!" she screamed.

"What? I didn't let you go." He answered innocently. "Besides, you were on fire. I had to save you. But you can just thank me with a kiss." He smirked. She glared. She looked at the new surroundings, and realized that the water went up to Jake's shoulders, meaning it would go a little past her chin. She had never been much of a swimmer.

"Jake, bring me over there." Still clinging desperately to his back with one hand, she slowly directed the other over to the shallow end.

"Naw I like it here better." He said. She figured glaring wouldn't work, so she tried a different method.

She batted her eyelashes, stuck out her bottom lip, and said in a whiny/pleading voice, "Please?" She added the puppy-dog-pout to her look, and saw him caving.

"Ok." He sighed reluctantly and started over to the shallower end. When they got there, he set her down. "You're safe now."

"Good." And she smacked him in the shoulder. Of course it didn't really hurt him. But he played along. "And don't ever do it again!" And with that, she climbed out of the pool and back to her trusty towel.

_**I think that was my best chapter. And you know you agree, so why not let me know? Hmm? You like chapters, and I like reviews. It's a very simple problem, with an even more simpler solution. So review please!**_

_**-Wendy**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I've decided that Oliver's disguise is Mike. Thank you.**_

"Hey Miles, I have some news." Robby said when he had her, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson in his room.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"How would you like to sing at Amy Carson and Jack Marks' wedding?" He asked and her eyes lit up. _**(Pretend they're huge celebrities.)**_

"Are you serious?! I love their show!" She and Lilly stood up on the bed and started happy dancing together. The three boys plugged their ears until the ordeal was over. Than, as if rehearsed, they both stopped. "But, what about the tour? We can't just cancel it." She said giving her father pleading eyes, wanting him to make it all work.

"Well, we're gonna cut some stuff, but nothing major. And we're gonna go to France a few days early; cuz that's where the wedding is!" And he instantly stuck his fingers back in his ears, the boys following suit quickly, as the girls started their scream-fest all over again. This time with jumping.

"I'll take that as a yes." And Miley nodded in amazement.

"Alright I'll call and tell 'em." He looked kinda suspicious.

"Wait a minute. What's the catch?" Miley asked, glaring at her father's guilty face.

"No catch." "Hello Amy… She said yes… He did too? Great… Ok, we'll see you in a few weeks then." "Alright, you're all signed on." He smiled, but she didn't ease up on the suspicious looks.

"Now, what say we go down and have a big dinner in honor of this? Hm?" He headed to the door.

"Hold it! Somethin's up. And I wanna know what it is. Who'm I singin with?" She asked, her Tennessee accent coming out.

"Uh, funny story. I'm sure we'll all laugh about it." She lifted an eyebrow. "Jake Ryan." He said, waiting for the scream. When it didn't come, he relaxed. But, her shock over, she shrieked.

"Why, why, why, WHY ME?!"

"Miles, calm down! So it's one night of karaoke love songs with a guy that's head-over-heels for you that you happen to despise. What's the big deal?"

"Not helping!" Miley screamed at her imbecilic brother. He just shrugged.

"Miley!" Lilly said sharply. "It's just singing. Ya don't have to kiss him." Lilly said, hoping she was wrong about the kiss thing.

"You're right." Miley took a deep, soothing breath.

"You also have to give him dance lessons." Robby Ray chipped in, and she started her rant all over again.

* * *

Later that day, Hannah, Lola, Mike, Jack, Hannah's manager, and Roxy were all at the stadium waiting for 'The Gladiators' to show up. They wanted to play one of their songs for them, just to make sure it sounded ok. 

_**(I changed the song list around. It's down to ten, and you'll see them later.)**_

"Hi Hannah! It's great to see you again!" Jake said and gave her a hug, and she pretended to be just as happy to see him. "These are my friends Jason and Jared." Jake introduced. They shook hands.

After getting their stuff set up, the Gladiators started their song.

"It's called 'That Girl'." Jake informed. _**(Thanx skittlesrocks!)**_

_I ain't never met a girl before  
That came on in and shook up my life  
Someone who'd make me give up everything  
Go for broke and fall in love  
(And baby girl that's something)  
OH! My heart my time, its nothing  
Girl OH! Her kiss _

_Just can't do with out it  
(OH! There's something bout the things you do  
OH! and every time I think of you)  
I get excited cause your my girl _

(That girl)  
Just the way I like it  
Gotta have it just the way  
(that girl) Keep me open 

_I be hopin _

_That I'm gone be with (that girl)  
I can't believe (that girl)  
She's killing me_[Lola takes a sip of water.  
_Crazy, Sexy, _

Lola got so shocked at that line that she spit her water all over Hannah. Hannah's makeup started dripping off. Jake was surprised by Lola's actions, but managed to keep singing. However, after the end of the song, he looks Hannah in the eyes, but he doesn't see Hannah anymore. He sees a blonde Miley.

_**Commence with the hating. I know, it was kinda short, but I just had to end it there. OK, fine! You talked me into it! **_

"Hey, Hannah. Could I talk to you in private for a sec?" Jake asks, and she gets a worried look on her face. However, she reluctantly nods her head, and they go into her dressing room.

Jason and Jared get suspicious. "I thought he liked Miley." Jason said. Jared rolled his eyes.

"He does. I think. I'ma go find out what's up." Jared heads off in their direction, followed by a flustered Jason.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a little attractive genius, _Miley_." Jake said, and she put on a confused face.

"Whatever do you mean?" she pretended to have no idea what he was talking about.

"I mean this!" He said and pulled off her straight, blonde hair to reveal brown, wavy locks. She glared at him.

"Ok bub, how'd ya figure it out?" She asked, dropping the pointless act and replacing it with her sass.

"Do you honestly think that a guy that spends every possible second staring at your adorable, blue eyes in the yearbook that was mailed to him would miss them because of a wig?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, and then said, "You have to swear not to tell anyone!"

"Ok." She relaxed. "But only if you kiss me." He was so clearly bluffing about telling her secret, but she was too worried to see it. Then she got an idea.

"Alright. Close your eyes." He did as he was told. She put her hand on his cheek, and turned his head the other way, quickly placing her lips on his cheek. When she pulled away, he gave her a look that said 'WTF?!' _**(what the fudge)**_ She smirked, and said, "Next time, trying being more specific."

"Dude, she got you there!" Jared came in, laughing at Jake's expense. Miley got worried all over again, so Jason said, "Relax. We won't tell anyone." She was still a little suspicious, but she had to trust them. They did know, after all.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Jake asked.

"Well, we thought that you were crushing on Hannah and Miley, and we wanted to figure out the truth." Jared answered. Jason nodded in agreement, while grabbing a hot dog off the table. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Well this was fun, but I'm gonna go." Miley got up and left to go find Lilly.

"Uh, dude? Ya got a little something on your face." Jared pointed to the lip-gloss mark on Jake's cheek. Jason, not getting it, said, "Oh here. I got it." He licked his thumb and wiped off Miley's loop-hole kiss. Jake got outraged. Jared laughed.

After Miley explained what happened, and re-explained it to Oliver, Lilly gushed, "You kissed him?!" Miley, in response, wiped off her lips and reapplied her strawberry lip-gloss.

* * *

Oliver sat alone in his room that night, letting the radio play music. He was so confused. Lilly showed him a strange Nick Pacific video the other day on YouTube, and all he could think of was them. 

The next song came spitting out of the American Radio Staion was really freaky, for him any ways.

_"And next up, we have 'Beautiful Eyes' by the Naked Brothers Band."_

_Blonde hair, shiny blue eyes  
Face made of gold  
Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes that draw me in  
So please take my hand  
I would be honored to dance with you  
Maybe have a chance with you  
Beautiful one, beautiful girl  
Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes _

_Beautiful Eyes in disguise  
They will arise, I despise  
Any man who would take them away  
Beautiful eyes  
Beautiful Eyes in disguise  
They're really nice, I despise  
Any man who would take you away  
Beautiful eyes _

_I'd be happy to sit with you  
Tell you that life's all new  
So please take my hand  
Beautiful eyes in disguise _

_Beautiful Eyes in disguise  
They will arise, I despise  
Any man who would take them away  
Beautiful eyes  
Beautiful Eyes in disguise  
They're really nice, I despise  
Any man who would take you away  
Beautiful eyes_

The freaky part of that song, as I'm sure all of you are wondering what could possibly be freaky about it, was that was how Oliver was starting to feel about his blonde haired, beautiful eyed best friend.

_**I changed the second half of the chorus. It doesn't really go 'They're really nice', but I saw it on a lyrics search and liked it.**_

_**Are y'all happy?! I gave that away! I wanted to use that for the next chapter **__**Ok, I admit, it was fun. Especially teasing you guys with that kiss. Mwahahaha! Besides, I already have that planned- I said nothing! Just review if you want more. I was so happy. I got the most reviews for the last chapter! I love you all!**_

_**-Wendy :)(: **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Did any of you catch the latest episode? Total letdown! I am NOT happy with the writers of the show. I think my story 'The Adventure of a Lifetime' would be a good idea for the movie. Of course, some things would need to be changed. Like some songs I picked, cuz they only use Hannah songs on the show. But whatever. I'll let all you wonderful reviewers out there get on to the chapter. Luv ya!**_

"So you're telling me that you can tell how good a guy kisses, just by the way he eats a dang fruit?" Miley asked Lilly as they sat in her dressing room after a Hannah Montana concert reading a magazine. The concert had ended a half an hour earlier.

"Not just any fruit, my friend. An apple." The blonde informed as she started eating another chocolate covered strawberry she had concocted. "And that's just according to the _very accurate_ magazine."

"Well, I think its faker 'n Uncle Earl when he says he'll lose all the weight he gains over the holidays. I swear that man gits bigger every Christmas." Miley shared. Lilly added this new information to her 'Uncle Earl Files'. This wasn't a guarantee, but the whole family from Tennessee might be coming to Malibu over the Christmas break this year. Lilly had to be prepared.

"Tell me, why are we hanging around here when the fans have left?" Jared asked, not removing his eyes from the air hockey game he and Jackson were playing. Jared was a year older than everyone, except Jackson. _He_ was a year older than Jared.

"Because it's either we stay here with the free food and drinks, an air hockey table, a pinball machine, and a 52 inch plasma screen TV with American digital cable; or we could go back to the hotel with their 36 inch regular TV with British shows while snacking on food from the mini bar." Lilly explained. _**(No offense to British TV.)**_

"Did I mention how much I love your dressing room Miley?" Jared asked, telling them all that he was staying here with them. Miley went over to the mirror and put on some lip gloss. Jake sat down in her spot and put a movie in the DVD player. Lilly was about to complain when she saw that it was Hoot. Jake had starred in it the year before, and when Lilly thought of his hair from back then, she remembered that Miley thought it looked better that way. She laughed slightly at the memory, but stopped when she received strange looks.

Miley came back, gave Jake an annoyed look for being in her spot, then just sat down next to him. Out of no where, Lilly asked, "So Jake. What would be your favorite flavor of lip gloss?"

"Huh?" He curled his lip and scrunched his eyebrows, and Miley thought it looked adorab- HILARIOUS.

"If you were to kiss a girl, what flavor of lip gloss would you want her to where?" Lilly explained a little more, and then he noticed her reading it from that magazine.

"Oh, uh" '_Please say raspberry_!' Miley silently prayed in her head, whereas her little voice, and Lilly, were praying '_Please say strawberry_!' "Well, definitely NOT raspberry." '_NO_!' '_YES_!' "I guess I'd have to say strawberry." He replied. **'_NO_!' '_YES_!'**

Miley immediately threw away her half-eaten strawberry. "Hey Miley, can I smell that new lip gloss of yours?" Lilly asked. Miley reluctantly unscrewed the top and handed it to Lilly. As Lilly planned, Jake caught a whiff of it, and froze. Miley wore his favorite flavor! Wow he was glad that no one heard that.

After about ten minutes or so into the movie, Miley started yawning. The concert had worn her out. "How do yawn at MY movie?!" Jake asked, faking irritation.

"Like this." Miley said and yawned again. Then she shut her eyes. Her head leaned over to the most confortable/available place; which just happened to be Jake's shoulder. He half smiled and his eyes widened with amazement and happiness.

Over on the other side of the couch, Oliver was whining that he was the only one that didn't have a seat. "Well, that's what you get for hitting on the make up girls while we started the movie!" Lilly whispered harshly at Oliver.

"Ok, so I've learned my lesson! Now please let me sit there!"

"No!"

"Please! You can sit on my lap." He offered.

"Uh! Will it get ya to shut up?" He nodded his head like a little boy. "Ok, fine. Here." He sat down and looked gratefully into her blue eyes. She smiled slightly, than sat down on his lap, leaning her head to one side. He rested his head comfortably on her shoulder so he could get a better view of the screen. She blushed slightly, and when she realized this, she thanked Miley inwardly for turning off the lights. _**(There Sara. Is this enough to tide you over?!)**_

About a half hour later, Robbie Ray came in and cleared his throat. After his sleeping daughter woke up and shuddered at the place her head chose as a pillow, he said it was time to go. Jake grabbed his DVD and they all left for the limo. They had reordered larger ones for the rest of the tour so that Jake, Jason, and Jared could just ride with them and then they split the cost. Miley, unfortunately, wound up next to Jake.

_I say that all these events tonight are signs._

Signs? You're kidding, right?

_I would never kid when it comes to Jiley_.

Jiley?

_Yeah, it's your couple name. It came down to either Jiley or Jaley. I figured Jaley sounded more like a prison sentence. _

If I were dating Jake, that's what it would be.

_Will you ever get over your denial?_

No!

_Ha! You just admitted you were in denial!_

Y-You didn't let me finish! I meant, No! Because I'm not in denial about anything!

_Sure you're not. Bye!_

Miley put her headphones on and tried to rid herself of Jiley. Yet, strangely, she couldn't. And even more strangely, she almost didn't want to. The voice's words came back to her.

_I'm your half that loves Jake. And really soon, I'll be taking over your thoughts._

Miley shuddered at the memory. The car took a sharp turn to the right, and everyone was thrown harshly to the left. Miley was thrown into Jake and the contact sent, instead of the usual creeps, sparks every place that they were touching. Then, just as quickly as it turned, the car straitened out again and everyone was back on their spots. All except Miley, who was contemplating the meaning of the tingling sensation that was still everywhere she was touching Jake.

"Uh, Miley?" Jake asked, not really sure if he was dreaming.

"What?!" She asked, not wanting to be interrupted from her debate. She looked at Jake, only t realize that she was still leaning into him. She immediately shot up and said, "Uh, sorry. Concerts… tired… (yawn)… sleep." He looked at her strangely. She smiled innocently back.

Lilly looked at her knowingly as they entered their room. "What?" Miley asked, a baffled expression securely planted on her face.

"Nothing. It's just that, oh I dunno, YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR THE ZOMBIE SLAYER!" Lilly practically screamed. Miley ran over and slapped her hand over Lilly's gianormous mouth.

"Sh! Your gunna wake up the whole continent!" Miley hissed into Lilly's ear. Lilly, in turn, licked Miley's hand. "Ew!" Miley whipped her wet hand on her jeans.

"Mm, strawberry." Miley gave her a really strange look. "Sorry, but it's true. You SO like Jake."

"Pf, I do not! Where would you get that idea?" Miley asked as her eyes darted around the room, looking at anything besides Lilly's.

"Well, you kept glancing at him the whole ride here, you were leaning into him like it was the last chance you'd get, and now you're avoiding my gaze, which only happens when you're lying." Lilly said smartly.

"Wow, them magazines must really work." Miley said, completely abandoning her lie.

"Yep. So when are you gonna tell him?!" Lilly asked excitedly.

"Tell him?! I aint even sure if I like him! It's just a possibility." Miley explained, heading to the bathroom with her pajamas in her arms. Lilly rolled her eyes at her naïve friend's back.

_**Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews and all their faithful creators! AND COME ON! You all know that this is what you wanted! Miley's almost crushing on Jake! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(: **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Trick and treat! I tricked you all about her crush, but I'm sorry. So please treat yourself to the purple button at the bottom of this page. **_

Miley groaned as the alarm clock by her bed beeped nonstop. She slammed her hand in the direction, but missed. She ended up smacking her hand n the table, and she cringed. Head shooting up, she grabbed her throbbing hand and glared at the noisy machine.

Then she remembered why she had to wake up at 8:30AM. She had to give Jake dance lessons. She groaned at the memory. Last night, while falling asleep, she had decided that everything that had happened that night was because she was exhausted. This of course, led to an extremely long debate between her and her little voice, who she named Lil Lilly. Hence her current exhaustion.

She reluctantly pulled the covers off her body and grabbed some Hannah clothes. She headed into the bathroom as her snoring friend remained sleeping. By the time she'd showered, dressed, fixed her hair, and brushed her teeth, it was 9:15. She went to the lobby and grabbed a quick bagel and orange juice. The cab showed up and she hopped in. Her dad had called for one the night before.

Since Jake knew her secret, she didn't need her wig. He wouldn't be showing up until 11:00, but she had to get her routine ready that she was teaching him, pick out some songs for the day, and mentally prepare herself for the cheesy pick-up lines that were sure to come. The sad thing was these lessons were taking place over the course of 3 days.

For the first day, she picked 'She Said' by Brie Larson, and some of her new songs. She also just did some of her own songs. After all, she was premiering her new album at this party. But, they were also doing a karaoke which was gonna be controlled by 'Mike' and 'Lola'. Jason and Jared were probably gonna help. Miley was scared.

Jake showed up in casual clothes. She laughed. For rehearsals, she always wore a spaghetti-strap tank-top. It was even more important for Jake. "Since you're a beginner, you should et used to it in 'dancing clothes' before regular." She explained. He blushed.

"Well, good thing I wear layers." He pulled off his sweater and his button-up shirt to reveal a blue tank-top. Her breath caught in her throat. 'Uh, more of his biceps.' She groaned inwardly. She tried her best not to stare, but they seemed slightly larger than the previous week.

Jake caught her staring and smirked. She blushed when she realized she'd been caught. "Uh, let's get started." She started the radio.

Everything was going pretty well, minus the stares of desire she'd received while showing him some dance steps, until the end. (Let's just say he got a little TOO handsy.)

She punched him in the arm. "Oww! Hey, ya can't blame a guy for trying." He held his hands up in defense. The perfect song popped into Miley's head as she laughed a harsh laugh.

"Oh yeah?" She started the song on her iPod and sang along.

_Zoom, zoom, zoom, zoom, zoom, zoom..._

Zoom, zoom in under my skin  
Gotta slow down now to begin  
Baby don't rush  
You can look but don't touch

You think you know  
When you see me in my videos  
How the story goes  
But that's just a side that I expose  
Look through the lens  
You see my body, not who I am  
So don't pretend  
And try to act like you're my boyfriend

You wanna get somewhere  
Then boy don't touch me there  
Just get up close and personal, personal

Zoom, zoom in under my skin  
Gotta slow down now to begin  
Baby don't rush  
You can look but don't touch  
Zoom, zoom in to my head  
Gotta know me to be my man  
Boy, prove you're in love  
You can look but don't touch

If you won't behave  
You're getting all up in my space  
Barely know your name  
You're trying to score but it's not a game  
Boy get a clue  
Yeah, you gotta spend the time, pay your dues  
Following the rules  
If you want me to want to be with you

You wanna get somewhere  
Then boy don't touch me there  
Just get up close and personal, personal

Zoom, zoom in under my skin  
Gotta slow down now to begin  
Baby don't rush  
You can look but don't touch  
Zoom, zoom in to my head  
Gotta know me to be my man  
Boy, prove you're in love  
You can look but don't touch  


_Zoom, zoom in under my skin  
Gotta slow down now to begin  
Baby don't rush  
You can look but don't touch  
Zoom, zoom in to my head  
Gotta know me to be my man  
Boy, prove you're in love  
You can look but don't touch_

Don't you dare  
Touch me there  
If you want to get somewhere  


_Zoom in get to know me, boy, don't  
Baby don't rush  
You can look but don't touch  
Zoom, zoom in to my head,  
Gotta know me to be my man  
Boy, prove you're in love  
You can look but don't touch_

_  
Zoom, zoom in under my skin  
Gotta slow down now to begin  
Baby don't rush  
You can look but don't touch  
Zoom, zoom in to my head  
Gotta know me to be my man  
Boy, prove you're in love  
You can look but don't touch_

_Zoom, zoom, zoom…_

She ended up right by his face. "Are you ticklish?" she asked randomly. She was gripping his collar and his face was right next to hers. He nose was scrunched in an angry way, but he found it rather cute.

He nodded his head. "Well if you EVER do that again, you're sides are gonna hurt so hard you'll wish that you weren't" She threatened.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows, smiling his quirky smile. But he saw her face burn red and he felt like he could burst. He FINALLY made her blush! This was something for the record books!

She covered it up with an exasperated groan and stormed out of the room. The real reason she was angry though was cuz she had actually kinda, sorta liked it. That REALLY scared her.

_**Ok, I know that was kinda shotty, but I just HAD to get that in there. And you know you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(: **_


	10. Chapter 10

Miley pulled herself out of bed, remembering everything that had happened the previous day. What she didn't understand was why she really didn't mind what he did. Before lil-Lilly could say anything, Miley shook all thoughts of Jake to the back of her mind and picked out a Hannah outfit. Lilly was snoring her nose off, as usual, and Miley couldn't help but giggle. She went into the bathroom and started the water for her shower.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Lilly cautiously opened one eye to make sure Miley was gone. With her suspicions confirmed, she grabbed the phone and called the dance studio.

"Um, hi. This is Lola Luftnagle, Hannah Montana's BFF. Anyway, she just had one little complaint about yesterday. Yes, she said it was too cold. That's right, she works best in hot climates. Helps her adjust to the stage lights." Lilly made a weird face that clearly meant she had no idea what she was saying. "Mm-hmm, she wants the air conditioner removed. Doesn't wanna accidentally bump it." Lilly finished. "Thanks." She hung up.

Now she just had to wait for Robby to go to the studio, come back, and tell em the news. She decided to watch TV.

Robby Ray entered the room just as Miley was coming out, fully dressed as Hannah Montana. "Uh, bud, yer gonna wanna out on some cooler clothes." He told her, seeing the boots, jeans, long sleeved shirt, and the jacket in her hands.

"Dad, this is the latest fashion in New York. I'm pretty sure it's cool." She said cluelessly.

"No, what I meant was that they removed the air conditioner from your room, and all the others were booked." He watched her face fall in confusion.

"Mustached-daddy say what?"

"Yeah, the lady working the front desk didn't know anything about it. Said she'd call the receptionist that had just clocked ff, but she couldn't get in touch." He explained.

"Ugh, fine! I'll change." Miley said angrily, grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank-top. Lilly smiled a self-satisfied smile. She grabbed her phone and sent Jared a text:

_Done. :)_

* * *

Jake walked into the studio with Jared and Jason. Suddenly, Jared's phone vibrated. He pulled it out and smiled deviously at what he read. Jake gave him a strange look before heading into their own room. Jason and Jared only had two days of lessons and they were with someone else.

When he stepped into his room, he felt he'd start breaking out in sweat by just standing there. He threw his jacket in a corner, glad to be rid of it and started stretching. Almost right away, he was unbearably hot.

He heard the door open, but pretended not to as he pulled off his sweater and shirt to reveal a white tank-top. He'd been smart enough to wear basketball shorts, since he'd nearly died the day before.

Miley nearly lost her breath as she stepped into the dance room. First, because it was almost too hot to breathe. But it didn't help that Jake was pealing down to a street-basketball outfit. His white Speedo Mesh Tank showed his muscles perfectly.

Temporarily allowing herself to get lost in this, she noticed that he really did look like he was gonna play basketball. His white and navy Adidas Vigo Shorts went down to just past his knees. She also noticed that his shoes were Adidas Superstar 2G Ultra Basketball shoes. _**(I was bored, so I looked up their outfits at **_The navy blue stripes on the side matched his shorts perfectly.

She snapped back and shook her head gently. "Oh good, you're wearing clothes you can dance in today." Miley said, pretending to be proud, as she set down her stuff.

"Yeah, well, I figured… that… uh-" He lost his train of thought as he laid eyes on her. He couldn't believe he'd get to watch her dance in that.

She was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top. Her shoes were black union bay high-tops. Her black MJ Soffe Solid Shorts barely went half-way down the top of her legs, revealing the hard efforts on her tan. Her blonde wig was down, but she had two black pony-tail binders on her wrist in case she needed t put her hair up.

"Well, you were obviously expecting this heat." He remarked after regaining his composure.

"Yeah, my dad dropped by earlier and the air conditioner was gone." She explained simply. He stared in disbelief at her.

"And you didn't bother warning me?!"

"Nope."

"Thanks." He said with no emotion except sarcasm.

"Hey, I'm taking time out of my tour to attempt to teach you how to dance." She pointed out.

"True. So what's today?"

"Hip-hop." She stated, receiving an odd look from Jake. "I found this on Lilly's pillow." She handed him lyrics for Keke Palmer's 'Keep It Movin'. "Remember, we're doing karaoke? Also, at every wedding reception, they play songs like 'Pop, Lock, and Drop It' and 'Crank Dat Soulja Boy'. This ain't an exception." She explained as he looked ver the lyrics.

"O-k." He said, overwhelmed by the work he knew was coming.

"Let's get started." She said, smiling falsely as she grabbed the lyrics out of his hand and stashed them in her bag.

After two hours, both teen stars were sweating like mad and had only two things to show for it. They had managed to work on the song, both singing it and making up a routine, and pay back on their friends for trying to spring something so complicated on them.

They decided to start working on 'Pop, Lock, and Drop It'. She was surprised that there was someone that didn't know it.

"Look, all ya do is twist your right heel and bend that knee," as she explained it, she did the movement, "then your left," she did that too, "and drop it." and, still in her position, she bent her arms in front of her and bent low. Then she started the song. _**(Incase that was wrong up there, that was the way a girl at my school party said to do it.)**_

He watched, but Jake just couldn't get it. It was quite amusing for Miley, watching Jake twist his feet but forget to bend his knees. Finally, she got behind him and instructed, "Put your arms like this." She slid her arms across his and bent the way she'd had them. He inwardly smirked and thanked the lord.

As his arm flexed, her mind dazed off to what it would probably feel like to have them around her waist. He was a bit stronger looking then the other guys in their grade. Her mind came to and she scolded herself and that annoying voice in her head, that was starting to sound like a strange mix of Lilly's voice and her own. Creepy.

She took her foot and kicked his heel until it was in the right position, and told him t bend his knee. He did. She repeated this process with his left. She backed off and instructed him to bend down. He did, and was impressed. He'd actually done it!

"Congratulations." She said dryly.

When they arrived back at the hotel, the three boys went to their room. Miley arrived in hers only to find a frantic Lilly searching behind the TV. Miley smiled, knowing what her blonde friend was looking for. She quickly set the lyrics on the TV and then went out the door. After hearing a muffled, "Yes! Found em!" She headed back in. Lilly stuffed the lyrics in a drawer and said, "Hey, how was the lesson?"

"Fine." Was Miley's reply.

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna leave out any details." Lilly said sarcastically.

"Wasn't anything special. Except it was boiling hot in there! But we made a routine for one song and then I taught him the 'Pop, Lock, and Drop It'. It took him for_ever_ to get it down." She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I bet he liked that." Lilly said, barely containing her laughter at the glare on Miley's face.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said in an icy tone.

"I think somebody's starting to get a crush on the zombie slayer." She said zombie slayer in a sing-song tone.

"Puh-lease. Moi?" Miley asked, pointing at herself questionably. 'I think I actually am.' She FINALLY admitted in her head, and half smiled.

_**Ok, for real this time. She is starting to like him. I have a great idea for next time, but unfortunately I have to go through my list again. And with my busy schedule, and being grounded last week for a day-and-a-half, I'm a little behind. But please review, cause you know that it makes me happy. And a happy author makes for faster updates!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alright peoples, this chapter is mostly them recalling everything. Ya don't get it? That's ok, you will. I'd like to introduce you to my new story, I Might Even Be a Rockstar. Also, my Jiley/Loliver forum. I think you all would like them!**_

_**Disclaimer: Story time! Ok, once there was a genie. He granted people any wish they want, except for the rights to TV shows! I know, what meany genie! But now I have a cupcake. Yum!**_

"I can't believe you two!" Randy, Jake's manager, yelled at the two teen celebrities sitting in front of him. He rubbed his temple in anger, and Robby continued.

"What could possibly posses you to do this?!"

"Daddy-" Miley, dressed as Hannah, tried but was cut short.

"No buts, Miles. I gave you my answer, and you go behind my back! How can I trust you after this?" He asked, disappointment seeping in every word uttered from his mustached mouth.

"I'm sorry. But, it's just…" She couldn't find a good enough reason for her actions.

"It was probably his idea." Robby pointed an accusing finger at Jake, who looked shamefully at his shoes. Randy looked at him in amazement, just not the good kind.

"Was it?" Jake didn't answer, causing him to groan loudly in frustration. "Jake, Jake, Jake! What are we going to do with you?! If your mother hears what you guys did, she'll have my head!"

"Look, it's late. We'll deal with this tomorrow. You two, go back to your beds. You have a long night tomorrow." Robby instructed and they shook their heads. "Goodnight."

"Night daddy." Miley said.

"Night sir." Jake said, wincing in fear at the look the larger man was giving him. On the way out, Roxy said threateningly, "I got my EYES on you. Roxy like a puma!" She put her index and middle finger up to her eyes, then turned them on him. A little screech escaped his lips and he hurried out the door after Miley.

"Can they really be _that_ mad at us?" She asked earnestly as they walked to the elevator.

"Well, let's recap…"

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Alright, ready for your last lesson?" Miley asked Sunday as she walked into the room followed by an upset Jake.

"No." He answered sadly. She couldn't suppress the blush, but she rolled her eyes so as not to give him any ideas. She'd taken up a new tactic, playing hard to get. The air conditioner had been reinstalled two days ago, which was just one day after it had been mysteriously taken out.

She started walking to the other side of the room, Jake close behind, when they lost footing and… crash!

Miley felt her head hit the wall with a thud. A soft, "Ow" escaped her lips as she felt a bump starting to form. Good thing she brought some Advil. After assessing the damage, she couldn't help but feel some pressure on her torso. She looked down and spotted the zombie slayer on top of her, his arms holding him up so that he wouldn't squish her. 'Aww, he really _does_ care.' She actually felt rather comfortable.

"Ugh, haven't the British ever heard of a wet floor sign?" Miley asked jokingly as she raised herself on her arms to check for one. His heart started racing as she got even closer to him.

"Seriously." He agreed, not wanting to point out anything. He was quite comfortable in that position. He pulled his eyes away from… other things and lifted them to meet hers. As if by some mysterious force, she felt her head start to pull forward, forgetting all previous thoughts of playing hard to get.

Her eyes fluttered closed, when she was brought out of her trance by the sound of a squeak. The door had opened to reveal Jason and Jared, gym bags slung over their shoulders and looking extremely smug. She immediately shoved Jake off her and smiled guiltily at them. Coming to, Jake glared pure hatred at his best friends.

"Uh, we were bored, so we followed you here…" Jason started, though he lost track of his sentence, which happens a lot, so Jared finished.

"Watch your lessons and rip on how ridiculous you look dancing. But maybe we should just go." He added, pointing his thumb at the main entrance/exit.

"No, stay. Just don't step over there. They just mopped and there wasn't a sign." Miley explained, gesturing at the wet spot and trying to convince them that nothing had happened, yet.

After lessons had ended, with lots of tension, Miley received a call. Checking caller ID, she saw it was Traci. She rolled her eyes. "What does she want? She knows I'm on tour!" She whined before opening the phone. "Hey Trace, what's up?"

"Hannah! Guess what. I'm hosting Ashley Tisdale's 22 birthday this Friday in Paris! I checked your tour schedule and saw that you don't have plans that night! Why don't you come?" Traci informed 'Hannah' in her nasally voice. Miley winced slightly.

"Well, I'll talk to my manager and get back to you." She said.

"Great! And don't forget to bring a date." That jaw-dropper was added right before the party queen hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" Jake asked curiously.

"Traci Vanhorn. She wants me to go to a party she's hosting this weekend, and I need a date." His head perked up at this. He put on his flirty half-smile and walked briskly over to where she stood frustrated and rubbing her temples.

"Well, _I _could be your date."

"Drama-boy say what?!"

"Well, it's either me, Jason" he gestured at the clueless boy who conveniently asked, "If one moose is a moose, are two meese? Or is it mooses?" Her lip curled in distaste. "Jared," who just happened to be nodding approvingly at two dancers that walked by. She shivered at the idea of him being Hannah's date. "Oliver," to which she immediately shook her head no. "or your brother." He concluded his list of guys she knew in Europe. "At least I've been to these things before." He pointed out, and she sighed reluctantly.

"Ok, will ya go with me?" She asked.

"Maybe. If you agree to it being a date." He finished, making sure there weren't any annoying loopholes this time.

"No way!"

"Have fun with Jared." He said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" She stopped him. He turned and walked back, a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

"Yes?"

She sighed. "Will you be my date to Ashley Tisdale's birthday party on Friday?" He smirked.

"Only if you kiss me, on the lips." He was extra careful about adding the last part.

"Hey, Jared! What're ya doing Friday?!" As he turned to look at her questioningly, Jake held up his hands.

"Ok, ok! I'll be your date." He said. She smiled satisfactorily.

"Now to just ask my dad for permission."

-

"Please daddy! I have to go! If not, I'll be the laughing stock of the celebrity world! I could just see the headlines now, 'Cowardly Hannah Hides from Birthday Bash!'" Miley said dramatically.

"Gee, lemme think about it, no!"

"But dad!"

"No buts, you need to take time for yourself." He said pointedly. She sighed angrily. As she walked to the elevator, Jake came out of his manager's room looking dejectedly at his shoes.

"No luck?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope. You?"

"Nada. What do we do now?" She asked when they were in the elevator.

"We sneak out." He stated defiantly.

_**OMG! I just re-watched That's What Friends Are For? and I figured out why he just wanted to be friends. He came back because he was better at being normal, and wanted to win her over, again. Then he heard that she didn't want more drama, and chickened out. So he stuck with the 'Just Friends' bit, hoping to ease in from there! It fits!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(: **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**K peoples, I dunno. I just feel like I should say something. Pudding! There, I said something! Oh, this is still their flashback.**_

_**Please see Thou Shall Love Thy Neighbor, Yeah Right! I made important changes that must be read! You can also review anonymously if you've already reviewed the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I happen to know the names of the rest of the second season episodes, but that's not because I own Hannah Montana, it's because I have internet access!**_

"Sneak out?! Are you crazy?! What if we get caught?!" She asked.

"First, multiple therapists have told me I have HCD; Half Crazy Disorder." He joked. She glared at his immaturity. "And second, we won't get caught. We'll say we're tired and go to bed early. Then I'll sneak out first and knock on your door." He explained.

"You've done this before, haven't ya?" She asked knowingly.

"One or twice." He answered.

"How will we get there?" She asked, finding a flaw in his ever-so-brilliant plan.

He smiled a half smile. "I have my means of transportation." He answered mysteriously.

"I don't know…" She said hesitantly.

"Aw, come on. Hey, you said it yourself. If you're not at this party, Traci will make you the laughing stock of the celebrity world. At least, she will until Brittany or Lindsey does something dumb again." He reminded her.

"You _really_ want this date, don't ya?"

"Yes!" He said dramatically. She tried suppressing a blush, but her face didn't listen. To cover for it, she rolled her eyes. He still managed to notice her reddened cheeks, and a small smirk formed on his lips.

"Ok, ok." She said, then stepped off the elevator.

"Yes!" He cheered, happy that his powers of persuasion still worked. "By the way, great concert today!" He complimented. Little did she know that that concert inspired a song for him.

The next day, they all got on the plane that was headed for Paris. Lilly and Miley were on the edge of their seat, unable to contain the excitement of being so close to Paris. Jake was excited because it was the city of romance, and he intended to win Miley's heart if it killed him.

When they stepped off the plane, they were awestruck. Even the airport was romantic! _**(I've never been to France, so bare with me! And I changed that wedding thing to France, not Spain.)**_

"Anywhere in this city would be perfect for a first kiss." Miley noted out loud, which Jake couldn't help but overhear.

"You've never kissed a guy before?!" He asked, bewildered. She shook her head no. "You're lying!" He said like he'd just caught on. However her look remained serious.

"No."

He walked away, not knowing what to believe anymore. She shook her head at his strange behavior.

That night, Jake wandered into Miley's dressing room early, only to find her crossed-legged on the floor, eyes closed, thumb and index finger attached on each hand, and her other three fingers sticking out saying, "Ohm." Over and over.

"Uh, Miley?" He asked tentatively.

"What?" She asked in annoyance, not opening her eyes.

"What'cha doin?" He asked in a sing-song tone.

"Meditating." She answered.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"To calm my nerves."

"Finally a multiple syllable answer!" He joked. She opened her eyes, her relaxation penetrated. "Wait, you get nervous?"

"Everyone does." She said like it was obvious.

"Well, good luck tonight!" He offered. She smiled at him slightly.

When she came back to her dressing room after her first song, she saw them all gathered around Jake's laptop.

"What're ya guys doin?" She asked, slightly scared.

"Jake's making a theme song for each of us." Lilly explained. "Except Jackson! He's a party pooper. Ya want one?"

"Whatever. I gotta go." She grabbed an outfit and headed into the bathroom.

She came back every time to find them all watching TV as Jake huddled over his computer. When it was over, she came back and was handed a slip of paper.

"What's this?" She asked holding up the sheet of paper."

"Your theme song." Jake explained. As she was about to open it, he shouted, "Not yet! We're going in an order. Jason's first. Then Jared, Lilly, Oliver, and you."

Jason opened his slip of paper. "What's 'The Kid in You'?" Jake started playing it on his laptop. It was an older song by Aaron Carter.

"Ok, Jared. Go ahead." Jake instructed, stifling a laugh.

"'Why Is Love So Hard to Find?' by Jesse McCartney. Funny." They listened to it anyway.

"Miley told me about this song, and I agreed that it was perfect for you." Jake explained as Lilly opened her paper. She frowned.

"Haha, Miley. 'Best Friend' by Toy Box." They all watched the Billy/Olivia video on YouTube.

Oliver opened his paper, then glared at Jake. "Hey, the truth hurts, my friend." Jake said as he started Oliver's song.

_They see me mowin,_

_My front lawn_

_I know they're all thinkin I'm so white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Can't ya see I'm white and nerdy_

_Look at me, I'm white and nerdy_

The group broke out laughing as Oliver sang along to the song he knew too well, yet never thought of it to fit himself. Probably because he wasn't as smart as the song said.

After he finished, Miley was ordered to open her paper. "If I did one for myself, that woulda been it." Jake informed them all.

"Cute." She said tonelessly, while in her head she through a party. Jake started playing 'Bringing Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake.

After anxiously waiting for Friday, it arrived. The entire group went to dinner at the hotel restaurant. Jake had a change of plan. He texted Miley, who was a cross the table from him.

_Change of plan. Play along._

She sent him a questioning look. He winked. "Whoa, man am I beat. I think I'm gonna turn in early. Rest up for the wedding tomorrow." Miley caught on.

"Me too. My stomach aint feeling right. I think I should go rest."

"Well, good night." They all said. When They got into the hallway, Miley pulled out her phone and sent Lilly a text message. They had filled her, Oliver, Jason, and Jared in on the plan.

Cover for us!

Then the two went back to their rooms and changed into their party clothes. When he was done, Jake walked across the hall to Miley's room and knocked. "Just a minute!" She called out. This was her first Jake, and, although she wasn't gonna tell him, she wanted to make a good impression. When she looked through the peephole and saw it was him, she could tell he was trying to impress her too.

She opened the door, and his mouth dropped. He felt himself start to sweat, and heat was definitely rising to his face.

_**Well, you know the drill. And if I could get eleven reviews, we'll reach 100! So tell your friends about this story.**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(: **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Yay! I'm one of the first ones in my timezone to update this year! I love all of you to bits and your reviews make me smile! Please review! And I don't think I said their age, but Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and Jason are all going into tenth grade! That's kinda important.**_

_**Disclaimer: My New Years Revolution is to find and earn the rights to Hannah Montana! Be patient, first I need a plane ticket to Cali! Any offers? (Looks hopefully at all your 'get real' looks)**_

Her eyes slid over his body, and what they saw impressed them. There stood Jake in a white t-shirt, with a black button-up one over it. The top and bottom buttons were undone, and there was a dark blue tie around his neck. He had on slightly baggy, dark blue jeans and black vans. For a disguise, he brought black sunglasses and a wool hat with the brim sideways.

He felt his eyes bugging out. Miley's long white shirt went down to about her mid-thigh, and tied around her neck. In the back, it went just under her shoulders, making it obvious she was wearing a strapless bra.

She had on some, slightly tight, light blue jeans and white shoes with a little bit of a heel. Her blonde wig was down with two little buns on the side. A dark brown, sparkly scarf was tied around her neck, and a blue bead bracelet occupied her wrist. She had on dark sunglasses with white rims and black loop earrings.

His throat went dry at the site of her. "Uh, wow. You look… wow." He said looking mystified. She blushed and looked at the floor.

Trying her best at sarcasm, she asked softly, "Um, do you need to go back to 1st grade and learn adjectives?"

He laughed slightly. "Um, before we go, can use the bathroom?"

Cocking an eyebrow, she asked, "Why didn't ya go in your room?"

"I didn't have to go then." He answered like a little kid.

She sighed impatiently. "Go." She pointed to the bathroom.

"Thank you!" He ran off. When he got there, he shut the door hastily. He ran some cool water and splashed it on his sweaty face. After he calmed down… _other_ parts of his anatomy, he went back out into the room, mentally preparing those same parts for what was there.

He'd seen her in less, like at the pool, but there was just something different about tonight. Maybe it was the fact that they were going on a date.

"Come on Lilly, hurry up!" Miley was pacing around the doorway. They couldn't leave until she got there. Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver were staying in Miley's room. This way, if any adults came to check on them, their friends could cover.

Finally, after what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes Lilly arrived, out of breath and ready to collapse. "Sorry. The elevator was full, so I had to run all the way here." The blonde explained. Noticing Miley's outfit, she said, "Cute. But I think if you wanna make it out of this hotel before tomorrow, you should wear a hat."

"Good thinkin." Miley grabbed a black beret.

"Nice." Lilly stated.

"Thanks Lil! Bye!" Miley grabbed her black purse and Jake's hand and started running to the elevator. Once safely inside, she let go, a bit reluctantly.

"Miley, calm down. We're not gonna get caught." Jake tried to reassure her.

"But I'm pretty sure this thing is televised. What if my dad watches it?!" She asked frantically.

"It'll be ok. How often does he watch those things?"

"Almost never."

"And besides, he's hanging out with my manager tonight at the bar."

"But what about Roxy?!"

"I thought you said she took off time to sleep." He reminded.

"Oh yeah."

"Come on." They made their way to the front doors, and over to a small limo. "Not too big and flashy, but at least we still arrive in style." He explained and led her over to it. The chauffer opened the door. Jake let Miley in first, then handed the driver a small wad of cash. "Drive slow for a while." He whispered and the man nodded.

"Wow, I've never been in a limo this small. It's surprisingly nice." She commented as he got in.

"Yeah, it is." The door closed and he pulled out a champagne bottle.

Quizzically, she asked, "Champagne?" He pointed at the label. "Ah, kid's champagne." 'Wow, who knew he could be such a "romantic"?'

"Well, they wouldn't sell me the real stuff. We're not in Great Brittan ya know." He said pointedly. _**(And yes, I know there are people out there from GB, but I was sold candy with alcohol in it there when I was eleven. So, yeah. Not trying to be mean.)**_

She laughed slightly. He smiled at her. Fifteen minutes later, Miley had spread her legs over one side of the chair and had her back leaning against Jake. But hey, who was he to complain?

Getting bored, she pulled out her cell phone and sent Lilly a text.

_Hey Lil, any sign of my dad yet?_

About a minute later, a reply came. _No, g2g!_

"Urgh, what's taking so long?!" Miley asked, annoyed.

"Maybe it's traffic." Jake suggested nonchalantly.

Suddenly, the car started going faster, much to Miley's enjoyment. She wanted to be fashionably late, not arrive after the party ended.

Jake on the other hand, felt a little upset. He liked having Miley willingly be that close to him. It only encouraged his persistence to win her heart.

They arrived five minutes later. Miley left the beret in the car and flipped up her sunglasses so that they rested on her head. She stepped out, followed by Jake, and tried to avoid the interviewers as much as possible. But, on a red carpet, that was virtually impossible.

"Hannah, is that Jake Ryan that just stepped out of the same limo as you?!"

"Are you two dating?!"

"Where's that colorful girl that usually follows you around?"

She ignored them as best she could and got into the building. When she did, the blare of music was so loud she had to temporarily cover her ears. After taking time to adjust, she dropped her hands to her sides and looked around.

_**Ok I know it's short, but it was either end it there or make it too long! And I know that's what you all want, but sorry!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Alright everyone, this is the last chapter in their flashback. Forgotten, haven't you? I betcha did! These upcoming chapters have lots of songs in them, which I don't own, and I'm not putting the lyrics in. They're boring, never read, and they make the chapter seem falsely longer than they are/ Plus, with lyrics, you can never edit anything once it's in your profile! Or at least, I can't.**_

_**Thank you aprilrainer15, lotsabighearts, bellechat, IxHeartxLoliver, Norwegianchick101, Ghostwriter626, and Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina Xx for reviewing! I love you all!**_

_**Disclaimer: Have any of you seen the headline: New Owner of Hannah Montana is a Thirteen-Year-Old from an Unknown Suburb in Minnesota! Me neither.**_

Miley dragged Jake in from outside before he could answer any questions; who knows what rumors would get started then?!

"Whoa, tight club." He commented, nodding his head in an approving way. He looked over at the, very large, buffet table. "Sweet, hot French babes!" He started to walk over, which flared up a new emotion in Miley.

She reached for his collar and pulled him back to her side. "Uh-uh, you're MY date!" She said, then slapped her self internally. 'What happened to herd-to-get?!'

'That left the moment you agreed to be his date to this thing.'

'He thinks it was just to get out!' she reminded the voice, which now sounded uncannily like her own.

'Sure.'

"Jealous much, _Hannah_." He asked, and she could here the smirk in his voice as she looked around for Traci.

"I'm not jealous. It's a fact." She responded too quickly, trying not to stutter. "If you go flirting around with other girls while you're here with me, people will talk. But, if you wanna damage your career, be my guest." She let go of him. "Actually, I could play the sympathy card and boost mine!" She added as an after-thought.

"I get it." He said, fixing his shirt; self-satisfied that his little proclamation about the girls worked. He had no real intention of flirting with, or even meeting, them.

Suddenly, a nasally voice from behind them said, "Hannah!"

Cringing slightly, Miley turned around to face, "Traci!" They did the celebrity air-kisses.

"Can you believe it? Brie Larson couldn't come because her parents said she needed to relax." Traci gossiped, looking disgusted.

At the name of his former costar, Jake turned around. "Aww, Brie's not here?! I needed to ask her what her new cell phone number is. She changed and didn't bother to inform me about it!" He complained about his on-screen stepsister. When he noticed Traci's look, he added, "Jake Ryan, by the way." And held out his hand.

As soon as she heard his name, Traci shook it and said, "Traci Vanhorn. Charmed, I'm sure."

"Yeah, you probably are. Tends to happen when people first meet me." He commented and Miley rolled her eyes at the cockiness.

"Yes, well, lots of other people to greet. Asta le pasta!" She said, waving at Hannah.

"Geez, I can't believe how much ego they manage to fit in here." Miley commented.

"I know. Look at Dicaprio over there; yucking it up because he was in some major movie." Jake said, looking and sounding disgusted.

"First, that was the Titanic! And I was talking about you and Traci; but you have a point. Leo is looking pretty big-headed."

"Oh, you are not always little miss level-headed, ok?"

"At least I'm not always _big-_headed." She shot back.

They spent some time making it known that they were there, without it being too obvious. That is, until Traci got up on stage and made a big announcement.

* * *

"What do you wanna do?" Lilly asked ten minutes after Jake and Miley left. She was laying on her own bed, Oliver on the floor in front of it, and Jackson on Miley's, all watching an episode of Nick Pacific in French, something none of them spoke. 

"Why don't we play that game on the Wii, where you pretend you're Hannah Montana on a world tour." Jackson offered mischievously.

"I don't like that game. All of our characters look, sound, and act weird." Oliver said with a distasteful look. "Let's order room-service!" He suggested, already reaching for the menu!

"Can you ever think of anything besides food?!" Lilly asked, looking grossed out. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Hang on a minute." She pulled out her phone and scrolled down to a number she'd copied out of Miley's phone.

"Hey Trace, it's Lola!" She said. "I have an idea to make your party more interesting."

* * *

"As a special treat for Ashley, Hannah Montana is gonna sing a few songs for us!" She announced, encouraging the applause with her own. Miley's face fell. Something smelled like Lilly. 

Jake nudged her forward. She walked to the stage, where she was handed a microphone. "What am I singing?!" She whispered to Traci.

"Just look at that screen." She pointed to a large TV hanging from the ceiling. "Good luck."

Music started, and lyrics appeared on the screen. She started to sing.

_Don't go jumping to conclusions_

_Throw me into your confusion_

_Cause you know that you're intruding _

_So back off for a while_

She knew this to be Jordan Pruitt's song, which the album was named after, No Ordinary Girl. This was definitely Lilly's work. She was probably back in the room, laughing it up as she watched this on the TV.

She sang the rest of the song, but was stopped as she made to go off the stage. "You have three more." Traci informed.

Looking annoyed, Miley started the next song.

_You are fine_

_You are sweet_

_But I'm still a bit naïve _

_With my heart_

_When you're close _

_I don't breathe_

_I can't find the words to speak_

_I feel sparks_

Jake smirked satisfactorily as she looked over at him, but gave her an 'are you serious?' look at the next lines. The song continued, and she realized what Lilly had done. This was her way of forcing Miley to explain her feelings to Jake. She smiled a little at Lilly's care.

The next song started, and she smiled. It just so happened to be by the artist they had been talking about earlier. And from the same movie Jake had been mentioning.

_From the beginning_

_I was wishing_

_That our first impressions wouldn't last_

Jake smiled, obviously recognizing the song.

_But then you came to me with something _

_That was nothing_

_And you kept coming back_

_Boy you kept coming back_

Jake realized how true the next line was, and was happy with the looks she gave him throughout the song. The next one started and Miley nearly laughed at what it was. Hilary Duff's song, Little Voice. How true.

She sang it and then walked off stage, but not before whispering her own idea to Traci. "Ooh, we've just had a request. Who wants to hear the Gladiators come on up and sing?" Jake had been publicizing his band for a while, so everyone knew who the group was and were eager to hear what they had.

Jake, Jason, and Jared, who had also snuck out, walked up to the stage and set up their instruments.

They sang three of their songs that weren't gonna be played at the wedding reception the following weekend. Just The Girl, Catch Your Wave, and Get a Clue. Miley smiled from her booth seat, knowing that he'd more than likely written them for her.

They left soon after the songs, and arrived back at the hotel in their disguises. As soon as they saw who was waiting to greet them, though, their hearts fell.

* * *

"So, I'd say, yes, they can be that mad." Jake concluded as they stepped out of the elevator and onto the sixth floor. They walked slowly, so they could continue they're conversation. 

"I guess." Both realizing they'd reached they're rooms, she added, "And even though I'll more than likely be grounded for the rest of the summer when I get home, thanks. I had fun." She admitted and smiled at him.

His eye sparkled, overwhelmed with joy that he could make her happy. Right then and there, he vowed to take every possible chance to see that smile again. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

His green eyes wandered to her lips, and he absently licked his own. She noticed this, and kinda hoped she knew what was coming. But for once in his life, Jake Ryan was scared. So, as they were leaning in, he made a swift movement and pulled her into a hug.

She half-heartedly hugged back, disappointed at his lack of courage. They pulled out and smiled slightly. "Night." He waved and walked across the hall to his room.

As soon as he was inside, she groaned. As she opened her door, three figures fell out on top of eachother, unfortunately the oldest on the top.

"Why'd it get so quiet?! Did you two kiss?!" Lilly asked, crawling out from the bottom of the pile and wiping off her shirt.

"No, we didn't." She answered, smiling at the fact that she made Jake Ryan nervous. One of the hottest teen celebrities was wrapped around her finger, something she should have realized sooner.

"Then what was the quiet?!" Oliver asked, standing up.

"Why were you listening?" She shot back.

"We weren't!" Jackson tried. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"She caught us, dummy!"

"Well, I'm your big brother and I was feeling over-protective." He said, puffing out his chest in tough way.

"Yeah right. You were just trying to get something on me so that next time dad catches you doing something bad, you can pull it out."

"Me?!" He held his hands to his chest in an offended way.

_**Ok, this one was A LOT easier than the last one. Don't ask why, it just was. I mean, it took me only, like, three hours! Whereas on You're Out of Chances, it took a half a day! And this is over twice as long! Please review!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(: **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola mi amigos! So, as you've probably realized, my poll's over and I've posted the new story. Or stories. Just check em out after this!**_

_**Disclaimer: So, yeah, I found this place where you can call and audition for TV shows. A girl from Minneapolis won a part on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody! Unfortunately, they said nothing about getting the rights to a show, so no luck yet!**_

"Got any threes?" Miley asked as she lay on her hotel bed. She'd realized something very important after that party; being grounded was a bore.

"Not yet." Jake answered, getting slightly annoyed that she was asking for the same card every time. She huffed and picked up a new card. "Got any fours?" He asked looking rather hopeful.

"Nope." He slumped his shoulders and stretched his hand towards the deck. And this is how they'd spent their last three nights. Robby Ray, Oliver, and Jackson walked in.

"Yo, Lilly, ready to go?!" Oliver shouted.

"Have fun tonight. Without us. We'll just be here. All bored. And alone." Miley ranted on, trying to guilt her father into letting her go sight seeing.

"Nice try. But you brought this on yourself." He reminded. Suddenly, they all gave Oliver strange looks as his eyes bugged out.

They turned to what had grabbed his attention, and stared. For there stood Lilly, in a jean skirt that was just above the half-way point between her knee and hip, and a red halter top. Her hair was parted to the side and she had on lipstick, not gloss.

Red heart earrings occupied her earlobes, along with a matching necklace that went and inch past her collarbone. She had a thick, red bangle on her right wrist. Her shoes were red pierce polka dot flip-flops.

"Wow, Lilly, what's the occasion?" Miley asked, climbing off the bed and going over to her best friend to examine the outfit more closely.

"Well, we're in Paris, which means there are boys here that don't know my normal style. I can flirt all I want!" The two girls failed to notice Oliver's jealous exterior.

"Aw, I'm so proud of you!" Miley gushed, pretending to wipe away a tear. "I just wish I could go with you." She turned a puppy-dog look on her father. Though, she heard that her real mission had succeeded. A low grumbling sound came from Jake's direction and she inwardly smiled.

"That's not helping your case, bud." He answered her look jokingly. "Oh, come on now! You're gonna have a great time here with Jake," she got butterflies in her stomach, anticipating what might happen. That is, until her father finished his sentence. "and Roxy."

Not wanting to blow her cover, for her plan with Jake was still hard to get, she said, "Ok daddy. You're right. I deserve to be punished, and I'm sorry for going against your rules. I love you." She stuck out her bottom lip very lightly and gave him a sad look. She could see guilt rising in his gaze. 'Perfect!'

The three of them left and Roxy entered. Just as Miley was about to rejoin Jake on her bed, _**(not trying to imply anything)**_ Roxy pulled her onto Lilly's bed and sat down right next to her.

"Well, let's see if there's any Tay Diggs movies!" The bodyguard said, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

Two hours later, Jake had fallen asleep and Miley was almost there. Whenever Roxy babysat her, she was forced to watch the same three movies. This was one of them. Suddenly she remembered a flyer she'd seen earlier and nearly kicked herself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Hey Roxy, you know there's a Hollywood party being held in this lobby?" Miley questioned.

"Really?!" she asked, trying unsuccessfully to mask her excitement.

"Mm-hmm. And I heard that Tay Diggs is gonna be there. In fact, he might already be there."

"Now wait a minute! I know what you're trying to do, and it aint working. My job is to stay here and make sure you two don't sneak off again!" She explained sternly.

"But, you'd be in the lobby, the only exit-entrance. And he's fast asleep." However, Roxy had woken him up. Miley quickly gestured him to close his eyes and snore. He obliged.

"Well, what if he wakes up? How do I know he won't try anything?"

"Watch this." Miley walked over to her bed and started jumping violently, screaming, "WAKE UP!" Jake's response was typical, "Five more minutes mom." And he turned over.

"Well ok. But I'm only going for a couple minutes." Roxy assured, getting off the bed and walking out the door.

"I thought she'd never leave." Miley said exasperatedly. Jake opened his eyes and sat up.

"I know! That movie is so old!"

"You just don't like it cause you aint in it." she said knowingly. He pointed his finger at her to object, then shrugged in defeat. "We should co-write a song." She randomly suggested.

"Ok." They grabbed a pen, notebook, and guitars. For the hour-and-a-half that followed, the two proceeded to write a song that ironically turned out as a kind of love song.

"And now I'm bored." Miley stated a little bit after the completion of their song. Roxy was still gone, surprise.

"Well, I have a few ideas of what we could do." He wiggled his eyebrows, hoping she'd catch his implications.

"No." She shot him down, but the corners of her mouth tilted upward and her face turned a little red; something he hadn't failed to notice.

"What, you're not gonna roll your eyes?" He asked curiously.

"I've kinda gotten used to you by now." She explained. He was struck with an idea.

"Well, ya know, we never really went over slow dancing."

"We won't need it." She responded like it was obvious.

"Well, what if they wanna do a slow song that we don't know and they play it over the radio or have a different artist sing it?"

"Ok, ok. We can practice slow dancing." She knew that learning wasn't his true intention. He just wanted an excuse to hold her waist and force her to wrap her hands around his neck. Her face reddened more.

They went outside on the balcony where she set up her iPod on her iHome and started a song that was relatively slow. Vanessa Carlton's new song, Hands On Me. As they started to sway with the music, there was something she pointed out to Jake.

"You seem to be pretty good to me."

"Well we might as well finish the song." She shook her head slightly as he twirled her. She sang along with the chorus, the only part she knew so far.

_We crossed the deepest oceans_

_Cargo across the sea_

_And if you don't believe me _

_Just put your hands on me_

_And all the constellations_

_Shine down for us to see_

_And if you don't believe me, _

_Just put your hands on me_

He smirked at her, and she smiled, he noticed, flirtatiously at her. The song started to end, and the two teens felt themselves pulling forward. 'No chickening out this time! Just kiss her!'

'I think he's gonna do it!' Miley thought excitedly in her head. However, just as he was about to close the gap, the room door opened. "Boy that was some party! Miley, Jake?"

They're eyes opened quickly. "Roxy!" They both whisper/yelled. Grabbing the nearest excuse she could find the two of them sat down in the hammock. Roxy walked out.

"Got any threes?" Miley asked Jake, looking at her cards and seeing the number once again her hands.

He sighed with his annoyed tone. "Go fish."

_**Alright, so this chapter kinda just came to me. Please review! Next one will be better, promise!**_

_**Love Wendy:)(: **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so this story is what motivated me to update Best of Friends. Thank this story by reviewing it! Please? Oh, and I changed my mind on their location, AGAIN! They were just in Spain, and then like, in between chapter 16 and 17 went to Paris. This is my final choice. **

**Thank you: **

**Xx.maddy-sparx.xX (I'm finally getting the hang of writing your name!), **

**nazgurl92 (yours too!), **

**bellechat (yours is easy), **

**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX (yours, not so much), **

**aprilrainer15 (one of my most faithful reviewers! Make's your name easy!), **

**DRaGoN SLaYeR 4eva (yours would be fine if it wasn't so capital!), **

**Ghostwriter626 (Yay! Another easy one!), **

**and BoredHPfan (Jess's team is winning! On my part, that's good. But that's only cause it's my school and I know what's gonna happen in her story!) **

**I swear, these thank yous take twenty minutes WITHOUT personal messages!**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting two new pairs of shoes this weekend! Where, you ask? I'll tell you. The only major tourist attraction for celebrities besides our state fair; THE MALL OF AMERICA! How jealous are all of you?! I can almost see all your eyes flash green. But don't worry, here's something you can't be jealous of: me not owning the rights to Hannah Montana. Unless you own the rights, and hate the show, and are jealous that I don't have the burden of one of the most popular TV shows in the world. But how likely is that?**

* * *

BANG, BANG, BANG! Jake slowly pulled himself out of his dream of Miley in- never mind. The point is, he was ticked. Who would dare wake him from his dreams of the most perfect girl he'd ever met?!

As he got up and went to the door, ignoring the fact that he was in nothing more than a pair of basketball shorts, he felt like he'd just gotten kicked in the gut when the answer to his question stood before him in a tank-top and boxer-shorts; sniffling and rubbing a red, puffy eye.

As soon as the door was open, she bolted into his arm, not caring that her head was resting on a bare, muscular chest. Regaining his composure, Jake patted her back, rubbing it soothingly. If it weren't for her state, he would've pinched himself hard to make sure it wasn't some sort of wonderful dream; the girl of his dreams wrapped up in his arms.

"Miley, what's wrong?" He asked, true, genuine concern seeping through his voice. He led her over to his bed; in his one-person room thank the Lord.

"I had a bad dream, and Lilly sleeps like a rock." She explained. It took all his acting power not to laugh. However, when she smiled a little, he let out the slightest chuckle.

"What was the dream about?" He asked curiously, not wanting to sound too forceful and upset her further.

"My mom." She answered in a tiny voice. He pulled her tighter against his chest and stroked her hair. Not even trying to make a move, he kissed the top of her brown waves. "In the dream, the man that killed her came back and got my dad, then Jackson, and then came back for me." She explained.

"Your mom was killed?" He asked incredulously. She nodded into his neck, her arms wrapped securely around his neck as she held back the tears. Again he kissed her head.

"It was an accident. She was walking home from the grocery store; it was a beautiful night and she didn't want to drive a few blocks. Well anyway, she was walking past this bar when a man ran out of it, straight past her. A second man waddled out, clearly drunk, and shot after the first. Well, since he was drunk, his aim was off. It hit my mom just below the collar bone. She died on her way to the hospital."

He stared, awestruck, at the girl in his lap. "You- You have it so detailed." He noted.

She looked at the bedspread, feeling a little guilty about the next part. "The other night wasn't the first time I'd snuck out. I followed her to the store. The store was just a block away from the bar. She hadn't even gotten there. My dad was worried sick about me."

At a loss for words, the movie star continued rubbing her back and lying soft kisses on the top of her head. Silent tears started rolling down her cheeks. Taking his pointer finger, he lifted her chin up. Gently caressing her cheek, he moved his thumb under her eye.

He put that arm back around her waist and repeated his actions with his right hand to her left cheek. She smiled sadly at his gently actions. Sensitive Jake was a new thing to her. He was oddly refreshing.

"Why would you think he'd come after your family? It was _his_ fault."

"Well, ya see, my dad was the main witness in the trial, and he'd sued." She informed. An understanding look crossed over his face. A comfortable silence surrounded the teens.

Twenty minutes later, Miley had nuzzled her head up into the crook of his neck, and he scooted them back so he was leaning against his pillow.

Before her brain could process the words, Miley asked, "Can I stay here tonight?"

This question surprised him. Normally she was so opposed to him. Then suddenly…? Wow. "Uh, sure. Of course." He answered like he was shocked she was even asking.

"Thanks." As she laid her head back down on his chest, Jake saw Miley in a whole different light. She wasn't the strong, independent, sassy girl he knew. But instead, a small girl looking for protection in a trustworthy friend.

The way the moonlight from the window hit her face as she drifted off to sleep just made her look more small and innocent. He slid lower on the bed so he was in a downward position, being careful not to wake Miley from her doze. She was lying directly on top of him.

As some sort of instinct, he reached his hand out and stroked her cheek. She smiled at his gesture, and it was hard to tell if she knew it or not. He continued to rub her face, at one point brushing a stray lock of chocolate brown hair back behind her ear. He figured she had to be asleep, otherwise she'd have stopped him by now.

On the contrary, Miley was fully aware of Jake's actions. She just prayed to God he thought she was asleep. If he knew she was awake, her whole 'play hard to get' plan was down the toilet.

As she lay there, she realized the only thing keeping her from sleep was the new feeling of Jake's six-pack. After nearly a half hour of concentrating on it, she felt herself drifting off. 'Once you get used to them, Jake's abs are actually quite comfort- comfor- comf-.' Not being able to finish her train of thought (comfortable!), sleep consumed her.

Jake felt her breathing lighten, assuring him that she was sleeping. It wasn't too long until the same thing happened to him. The two teen idols slept peacefully, each relaxed by the feeling of the other.

The next morning, Lilly woke up bright and early at 8:30AM. She looked over to her friend's bed, only to see it empty. Puzzled, the blonde called Oliver. After a couple minutes of waiting for him to get up the elevator and to her room, a loud screech came from outside her door.

Without even looking, she opened the door for a trembling Oliver, who darted into the room. "What was that about?" Lilly asked, giggling slightly at his pathetic state.

"I accidentally knocked on an old lady's door. She hit me with a broom!" Lilly covered her mouth to try and hide her laughter. She failed miserably. "Yeah, haha, funny. So what's up?"

Lilly came back to her urgency. "Right, uh, Miley's been kidnapped!" She said frantically, gesturing to Beary sitting alone on the bed.

"Calm down. She probably just went to get breakfast." He assured.

"But she NEVER gets up this early!"

"Well, maybe an empty stomach woke her up. That's what happens to me." At her disbelieving look, he added, "Try calling her cell phone." The blonde pulled out her phone and pressed Miley's number.

Just as her phone started ringing, True Friend started playing from the nightstand in between the two beds. Slowly, Lilly grabbed Miley's phone from the shelf and handed it to Oliver.

Tentatively, he opened the phone and held it to the side of his head. "Hello?" He asked, a scared expression played out on his face.

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" The blonde shouted at the wincing boy through the phone before shutting it. "Any other brilliant ideas?!" She asked. A thoughtful expression replaced the pained one on his face.

_

* * *

He's my best friend_

_Best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

Miley was pulled from her sleep by the strange, still goofy, song. Not opening her eyes, she reached over to the nightstand, which had apparently switched places during the night, and grabbed the cell phone.

She opened it and pressed it to the side of her head. "Jake, oh my God, Miley's missing!"

"Lilly?" Miley asked groggily, wondering why her best friend was calling her when they were right next to eachother. Wait, missing?!

"Miley? Why are you on Jake's phone?!" At this question, Miley's eyes opened and she saw that she was lying directly on top of her secret crush, and that the phone she was holding to her ear was his.

"Uh…" As she failed to come up with an excuse, Miley couldn't help but wonder why she was there. After a moment of thinking, the memory of the previous night replayed in her head.

After Jake had left her hotel room when the sight-seers had returned, she'd gone to sleep and had a nightmare about her mom and had come over to Jake for comfort.

"I'll tell ya when I get back." She said into the phone. "Bye." She closed the phone before the blonde could retort.

Now fully awake, Miley was able to take in her full surroundings. Like Jake's muscles, which were even harder then they looked. His right hand was on her waist, and his left was on her hip. She was still lying on her side, and her hands rested gently on his bare chest. Slowly, it rose and descended. As it did so, Miley couldn't help but notice how firm it was.

"Jake" she whispered softly. His only response was turning his head and grunting slightly. She glared a little, not one to be ignored so early in the morning. "Jake" she tried again, pushing on his chest. "Wake up!" she was still whispering, just using a harsh tone.

His eyes slowly opened. At first he looked shocked to see her there. But, unlike her, his brain registered the previous night within a few seconds.

"How ya feeling?" He asked. She smiled at his concern.

"Better. Thanks." She became self-conscious, realizing that she had on no make up and her hair was probably a mess.

As she reached up to feel it, he grabbed her hand. "Leave it. You look amazing." He said with such sincerity that she couldn't help but smile.

"Really?" She questioned doubtfully.

"Of course." A deep blush made its way up to her face. He stroked her reddened cheek for a moment. "Hey, did my phone go off?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh crap. Yeah, it was Lilly calling to see if you'd seen me. I'm not usually gone by this time in the morning. I should go." She said, getting up and walking towards the door.

Jake followed. "And, thank you Jake. Who knew behind your hormonal brain there was really a sensitive side?" He smirked modestly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He commented.

"That's how I meant it." She said before walking out the door and across the hall to her room.

When she knocked, the door immediately opened and the brunette was pulled into her best friend's death grip. "I was worried sick about you! Please tell e you're still a virgin!" Lilly shouted after the door was closed.

"Of course!" Miley managed to choke out. "I had that bad dream, and you sleep worse then someone with a hangover!" Lilly looked at the ground guiltily. "Jake was the nearest one to comfort me."

"And you just had to spend the night?" Oliver butted in.

"Well, I was scared. See it was more about the guy that killed my mom, coming back for everyone else that I love. I was scared, and I felt safe in Jake's- company." She stopped herself from saying arms, knowing they'd freak out more with a billion questions.

"Company?" Lilly asked skeptically. Miley nodded, grabbing an outfit and heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Her two friends glanced at eachother, each with a disbelieving look.

**

* * *

Ok, so that was kinda long. And the next few will be too. I have absolutely NO writer's block for this story, so after Best of Friends, expect this to be updated a day or two later.**

**Also, I need ideas for I Might Even Be a Rockstar! Here are some topics for helping:**

**Lolilver**

**Play rehearsals**

**The episode premiere and people's reactions**

**Jake and Miley getting closer**

**I'd prefer if the ideas didn't involve kissing. I'll tell you all when I need help with that. But please help!**

**Luve Wendy:)(: **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, so I'm doing this, and I just remembered that I have a chapter started on I Might Even Be a Rockstar! And, thanx to Taylor Swift, I have an inspiration! I love you Taylor! Also, thanx to HannahMontanaGilmoreGirlsFan, bellechat, aprilrainer15, hawaibabe, Xx. Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, Xxmaddy-sparx.xX, Ghostwriter626, BoredHPfan, EveryBookHasItsMiracle, and DRaGoN SLaYeR 4eva for reviewing! I'm glad so many people like it!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, so you people STILL don't believe that I don't own Hannah Montana?! Well, here's proof: If I owned Hannah Montana, I could afford to update faster! Plus, I'd make my life-long dream of being a famous actress come true. So, there's your proof. READ IT AND WEEP!**

"See something ya like?" Jake asked flirtatiously to the brunette sitting in a chair by the pool, his back facing her. Even so, he could feel her gaze on his glistening body. He turned to face her, and barely caught the blush on her tanned face. A smirk played at his lips, causing her face to redden more.

After making sure that a serious look was stuck to her face, and her voice remained at a level tone, she answered, "Not particularly. Why?"

"One of these days Miley Stewart, you won't be able to resist my charm," he threatened her, his facing edging closer to hers.

Her stomach tightened, but her face stayed calm. "We'll see."

A fake-angry look started up on his face. "Well, with that attitude, I'm afraid I have no choice." He reached over and picked her up, walking towards the pool.

"No, no, Jake, don't you dare!" she said, starting out shocked and ending up at screaming.

Something about her tone shook him, and despite the joy he knew he'd get from seeing her wet, he set her on the ground.

It took a moment for her brain to register, or for it to _want_ to register, his surrender and unlock her arms from around his neck.

Puzzled, she looked up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well," she hesitated, looking around for any prying ears, "the truth is, I can't swim," she admitted, looking at her feet in shame.

"And you've been living in Malibu how long?" he asked, making no attempt to hide his surprise.

"It just never interested me," she defended.

"Well, I could teach you," he offered.

'Hm, swimming with a top-less, ripped Jake, in a pool, in a foreign country. This can't be good.' She concluded in her mind.

_Not to mention we're also in a bikini_.

'Glad to know _you_ decided to show up' she told the voice sarcastically.

"Come on, it'll be easy."

"Alright, if it'll get you to shut up."

In his head, his conscience was throwing a party bigger then the Oscars.

**(Here's where, if this were a movie, the song Island in the Sun by Weezer would start playing and there would be no talking; just hand signals and some lip reading. But, unfortunately, my intelligence has yet to be discovered by any major producer. So, until this is a movie, and mark my words someday it will be, we're stuck with listening to them talk. But feel free to play the song in the background!)**

"Ok, so the first thing you wanna do is take a deep breathe and lift up your feet," he instructed. She hesitated, but obliged.

After a moment he told her she could stop. "What was that for anyway?"

"To see if you float. And, as I guessed, you do!" he explained, managing to fit some flirting in.

"Kay, now what?"

"Lie on your back and float."

"What if I sink?!"

"We just tested that. You float," he reminded, finding her childish worries yet another thing cute about her.

Reluctantly, Miley submerged lower in the water and lifted her feet off the pool floor. She was amazed to find herself in a full-out laying position.

"Now stretch your arms backwards and push while kicking your legs." Again she did as she was told and felt herself moving backwards.

"Oh my God, I'm doing it!" she proclaimed excitedly. He smiled at her giddiness.

"Good job. Now do the same thing, only on your stomach. And stretch your arms out in front of you." He motioned his arms as an example.

She did so, and swam all the way to the end of the pool and back. When she got there, she immediately flung her arms around Jake.

At their skin contact, he felt his swim trunks tighten. Knowing that would be incredibly embarrassing, he moved one arm behind her legs and lifted her up. She was surprised, but didn't protest as he took her to the deep end and dropped her in.

As she practiced swimming underwater, he blew out a sigh of relief. She hadn't felt a thing, hopefully. He was starting to wish that the water was a lot colder.

Later that night, and after his cold shower, the seven of them were in Jake's room, hanging out and talking about random things. Lilly and Miley were over in a corner, reading a magazine. Lilly saw a quiz and a mischievous sense overcame her.

"Hey Miley, check this out," she said, pointing to the quiz.

"What Are You Looking For in a Guy? So?"

"Here, I'll give it to you. Question one, would you date a guy that wears skinny jeans?"

"No. Those things are ugly on guys," Miley commented, a disgusted look on her face.

"Question two, do you prefer boys with shaggy hair or short?"

"Shaggy."

"Question three, pick a look: layered, skater, or preppy?"

"Layered."

"Do you want a guy to be muscular?"

"That's a dumb question, of course," she answered like it was obvious.

"If you were going out with a guy, where should he take you?"

"Someplace romantic, but simple. Like, picnic, or a walk someplace quiet."

"Ok, that's it." For a while, the two girls hung back and watched the guys playing video games. Then, Lilly decided it was time to put her next part of the quiz into action.

She walked over to Jake and said, "Hey Jake, I found this quiz that would be perfect for you."

Miley, immediately catching on, ran over and said, "No she didn't!" Lilly would think it was because she was afraid of hearing that she and Jake are a match. In reality, however, it was because she was afraid that it would say they _weren't._

Confused, he turned to the blonde and said, "Shoot."

"Question one, would you even wear skinny jeans?"

"Heck no! Those things are creepy!" Miley inwardly breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Question two, if you could get a haircut any way you want, would you keep it long or get it short?"

"Keep it long. I look best this way," he said, winking at Miley and giving her the finger point. She rolled her eyes, but was glad he was two for two.

Two more questions later and so far Jake had matched her perfectly. It was all down to question five. "When you take a girl out on a date, where do you like to take them?"

"Someplace quiet and romantic, where the paparazzi won't be," he answered, sounding like he'd put a lot of thought into the matter.

Miley forced out a groan that she was afraid would sound more like a cheer. She and Jake had scored perfectly!

"You're a match," Lilly told him brightly. This puzzled the actor.

"To what?"

"Miley." Miley's eyes widened. She hadn't expected Lilly to tell him that! That was the penalty of not informing her on the 'hard to get' plan.

He turned to look at the perplexed brunette, smirking. "Ya hear that Miley? We matched."

"I know, sad isn't it? I'm going to bed. You should to. We have that rehearsal tomorrow, and you don't wanna be tired."

She walked of the room and down the hall, humming a song she'd heard on the radio a few nights back that she was planning on having Hannah remake.

The little voice was singing it. 'All this time I was looking for love, trying to make things work that weren't good enough'

That'll sound great when I remake it.

**Ok, so bad ending. But, I mean, it's not short. And next we're FINALLY getting to the wedding. Big surprise next chapter. Everyone's gonna love me!**

**Wendy:)(: **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, time for you to fall in love with me! I got this idea from Emperor's New Musical. Let me know if you catch the part I'm talking about.**

**Special thanx go out to EveryBookHasItsMiracle, hawaibabe, Xx Tohuru xXx Seraphina xX, Ghostwriter626, aprilrainer15, BoredHpfan, DRaGoN SLaYeR 4eva, bellechat, and Norwegianchick101 for reviewing the last chapter! I love you guys! And extra special thanx to hawaibabe for updating her story for my birthday!**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, in a castle far, far away there lived a girl with a dream. She wanted to be the owner of the TV show, Hannah Montana. So she concocted a plan to go back in time and pitch the idea to Disney Channel before anyone else! But, first she needs to borrow a time machine. Anyone?!**

"So, there's this one song I have, but people might think it's about drugs," Jake explained sheepishly to Amy Carson. It was the rehearsal dinner, and right now they were going over the songs for the reception.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's called Hero/Heroine, but I don't mean after the drug."

"Oh, you mean like a girl superhero," she figured. He nodded his head. "Well, let's hear it," she instructed. After a puzzled moment, Jake, Jason, and Jared obliged.

They stepped up onto the stage and got their instruments ready. **(Look up the lyrics for this song if you want to know them. It's by Boys Like Girls.)**

Jake started in on keyboard, soon followed by Jason on the drums, and then Jared entered with his guitar. After a moment, Jake started singing. The beginning Miley found to be pretty arrogant. But then he got to the bridge, and the song started to get interesting.

When he was done with his near four minute song, Lilly and Oliver went over to Amy and gave her their list of mystery songs that Jake and Hannah were gonna have to sing.

"Well, what'd ya think?" Jake asked, flipping his hair slightly. She cocked an eyebrow.

"It was pretty good," she admitted. He half-smiled in arrogance.

"I knew you'd come around," he said, slinging his arm over her shoulder. Despite the butterflies in her stomach, Miley glared up at him. He just smiled innocently back at her.

She took his hand and flung it behind her, sending a pain through his shoulder. 'Ow' he mouthed, rubbing it consolingly.

"I said the song," she reminded, turning to face him. He quickly dropped hi hand from his shoulder. After a brief silence, she said, "I wonder what they're planning on having us sing."

"Well, we know one of them," he offered. She gave him a look.

"Yeah, but we need to fill up a whole nuther hour with karaoke," she reminded.

"Oh, right," he replied, feeling a little dumb.

"Hannah, Jake, could you come here for a moment?" Amy called. They looked at eachother worriedly before getting up and walking over.

"What's up?" Jake asked.

"Well, your friend, Lola, here came up with a great idea," Lilly smiled guiltily and hid behind Oliver. Miley glared suspiciously at her. "We're gonna end your performance off with Kiss The Girl, and Jake," she turned to look at the excited actor, "you're gonna pull Hannah in and give her a kiss on the lips!" Miley's eyes widened with a mixture of emotion.

Anger at Lola for doing this; worry because it'll make it harder for her to play hard to get if she likes the kiss; and excitement for getting to kiss Jake after her three-week-long crush on him.

Jake took no action to hide his excitement. But he remained professional and, since Miley was at a loss for words, said, "That sounds like a great idea."

"Fantastic! It's just that, this song means so much to me and Jack." Amy went into a story about some cruise they took, but Miley and Jake were to far out of it to pay any attention.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Miley roared once she and Lilly were alone. Miley had politely excused herself to the bathroom, dragging the reluctant blonde behind her. "I'm losing my first kiss to an obnoxious, stuck up actor in front of a hundred other celebrities! On a stage, no less!"

"So I take it you're a little mad," Lilly guessed, shrinking away from her best friend.

"A LITTLE?! Are you insane?!"

"Sorry. The idea just came to me, and I happened to mention it to Oliver, who brought it up to Amy and then credited me. Miley I'm so sorry! But, Jake's really not as bad as you think! Maybe you should give him a chance," Lilly pleaded, clinging to the brunette's arm.

"I know, it's just, I don't know if I'm ready," Miley admitted. She knew with Jake that there was potential for a long, committed relationship, and she wasn't sure if she could handle it. She had school, Hannah, and juggling both lives to deal with. Could she really manage a boyfriend too?

"What do you mean? I thought you couldn't stand him," Lilly noted, now completely lost. Miley walked over to the door and gazed out at the bustling streets of Paris; the Eiffel Tower glistening in the background.

"I couldn't. Not until recently." She turned back around to face her best friend. "Lilly, I haven't told anyone this yet, but don't get mad at me for keeping it in," Miley begged. Lilly returned it with a puzzled look. "I've secretly been crushing on Jake for the last two and a half weeks." She braced herself for the yelling.

What she hadn't expected was a loud, "OH MY GOD!" Miley's hands flew to her aching ears as Lilly started jumping up and down, pulling Miley into the happy dance as well.

"Wait," Miley started, stopping the dance, "so you're not mad?"

"Oh, I can be mad later. Right now I'm too excited!" she shrieked. Miley couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculous friend. "Wait, why haven't you told him?" Lilly asked, now completely and utterly flabbergasted. It was way more then obvious how Jake felt about Miley.

"Well, I've sorta been… playing hard to get," the brunette admitted.

"Why? Jake's totally hot! You could have already kissed him, but instead you choose to pretend to hate him?" Miley nodded.

"Yeah, kinda."

"WHY?!"

"Because, if I tell Jake how much I like him, then he'll have the 'I told you so' right." Lilly nodded, finally understanding. "So I've been waiting for the right time."

"Which could very well be tomorrow night! Miley, it'll be so perfect!"

"I dunno, Lilly."

"What's not to know? You like him, he likes you, you'll both be at a romantic outdoor wedding in Paris, singing love songs to eachoth- oopsie," she stopped.

"What?!"

"Oh gee, have we been gone this long already? Hmm, maybe it's time we head back!" Lilly suggested, fleeing out the door with Miley hot on her heels.

**Ok, so the next chapters will be even more fun! And there will be a lot of songs. But, I'll leave you to find the lyrics. Oh, and try not to get Amy's soon-to-be husband and Jackson's alter ego confused.**

**Luv Wendy:)(: (Happy almost birthday to me!)**


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, this woulda been up WAY faster, but I was bust with my new story and everything

**Ok, this woulda been up WAY faster, but I was bust with my new story and everything. Which, if you haven't already, you should totally check out! There could be up to 10 chapters left! And I have a new video on YouTube! It's for Though Shall Love Thy Neighbor, Yeah Right!**

**Thanks to EveryBookHasItsMiracle, bellechat, princess cute, BoredHpfan, Xx Tohuru xXx SeraphinaxX, dragon slayer 4eva, aprilrainer15, Ghostwriter626, lotsabighearts, hawaibabe, OhSoCaliXoX, and nazgurl92 for reviewing! I love all the reviews people!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry this is taking so long. We've been in the hospital a lot these past few days. My grandpa (the one that had the stroke last year) came down with a bad case of pneumonia and well, he's lasted longer then they predicted on Friday. Oh right, I'm supposed to tell you that he doesn't own the rights to Hannah Montana, but if he did I'm sure he'd give them to me. **

"Ugh, I'm beat!" Miley announced as they all stumbled out of the elevator. "That choreographer worked us like pack mules, except we were dancing."

"I know! Even my hair hurts!" Jason agreed, pulling on a few pieces of hair and wincing. He received strange looks from the others.

"I'm just glad that after tomorrow, all this 'work' stuff is over," Jared said. Miley gave him a look.

"Uh, no it's not. You've still got that concert in Rome that you're opening for," she reminded, a smug look on her face. The three boys groaned.

"Gosh, I completely forgot!" Jake said, running stressed fingers through his ever-growing hair.

Miley put on a hurt face. "How could you forget me?" she asked, holding a hand over her heart. His eye immediately widened, thinking she was serious.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry Miley! It's not that! I mean, we've just been so busy, and I-"

"Relax!" she instructed, laughing at how flustered he'd gotten. "I was only kidding!" She walked into her room, the group following. His breath blew out of his mouth.

"Aw, somebody's whipped!" Jared teased in a baby voice, causing Jake to glare. Miley face turned pink, and Lilly smirked over at her.

"Shut up!" Jake smacked Jared's arm, but he never denied the statement.

"I wanna go swimming!" Lilly suddenly announced, a plan forming in her head.

Oliver and Jackson agreed, and after much contemplating, so did Jason and Jared. But Jake and Miley, having been worked the hardest, denied.

"I'm so tired."

"Me too," Jake agreed.

"Darn," the blonde girl faked, grabbing her suit and going into the bathroom. When the others had all left, Miley turned to Jake. "Well, looks like it's just you and me."

"Yup."

"Whaddya wanna do?" she asked, then regretted the question.

"Well, I know what _I _wanna do. The question is, do you?" he asked, winking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Perv."

"Ok, well, we can go to my room and watch a movie," he suggested. Assuming that he'd said another perverted sentence, she was about to decline. Then his idea registered fully in her brain.

She closed her mouth, then opened it again and said, "Sure." She looked surprised that he'd suggest something normal.

He went across the hall, and she followed after changing into something more comfortable.

Then she went across the hall and knocked on his door. "Who is it?" he called humorously.

"It's me, you idiot! Now open the door!" she said, irritated at his immaturity.

"Hm, I don't think I like your attitude," he told her.

She'd expected this. Luckily he was wrapped snug around her small index finger. She stuck out her bottom lip and widened her eyes. "Please open the door Jakey?" Nice touch! She complimented herself.

His insides melted. He unlocked the door and let in that devious brunette. Evil torture was yet another turn on with her.

Miley sat down on his bed as he picked out a DVD. After popping into the machine, he sat down next to her. She groaned as she realized the movie he'd chosen was Star Wars. She didn't even care which one, she hated all of them.

Her brother was a big fan, and when she was younger and he'd look after them, she was forced to watch each one.

He smiled evilly over at her. "Problem?"

"Well let's see. A) I have to kiss you tomorrow night. B) I'm watching one of the most boring movies EVER. And C) my back is killing me!" she complained, trying unsuccessfully to rub her lower back. Jake jumped at this opportunity.

"I can fix it!" She gave him one of her 'are you totally insane?!' looks. "Seriously! My mom used to be a masseuse. She taught me thing or two about it."

"She taught you how to be a woman that gives massages?" Miley asked, snickering at the flustered look on his face.

"Well, she taught me how to give a massage," he explained, annoyed at how literal she was being. She laughed.

"I suppose. But don't try anything," she warned, pointing her index finger straight at him and looking suspicious. He held his hands up in surprise.

"Me?!" he asked in a sarcastic tone. Despite her instincts, she turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder.

* * *

"Ok, you weren't lying. You ARE good," Miley complimented ten minutes later when he was finished.

The movie was boring as heck to her, but her back felt a million times better. And she didn't even bother to chew him out for rubbing lower then instructed.

"Of course I am. Did I earn anything special?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled. "Duh." His eyes closed and his lips puckered. It took all her might not to laugh, or lean forward. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders and pulled him close for a moment.

His eyes opened into a glare. She smiled devilishly back at him.

After nearly a half an hour of trying to follow the movie, Miley gave up and succumbed to sleep. Not that Jake minded. He had managed to (so he thought) sneak his arm over her shoulder at some point during the film.

Already half asleep, Miley had snuggled closer and laid her head on his chest. And that's where she still was, sleeping peacefully next to Jake.

He secretly hated the movie Star Wars, but he had a feeling it'd put her to sleep. Yeah, he could be sneaky. Now he flipped through the channels until he found something in English. It was a news report.

"And so it has been proven that the ultimate sign of trust is when you can fall asleep next to someone," the reporter droned. Jake's eyes widened as he looked down at the sleeping figure beside him.

Miley trusted him?!

Suddenly, True Friend was playing from Miley's pocket. In one motion, he flipped the movie back on and shut his eyes. If she knew that he knew that she was sleeping she'd kill him. If that made any sense at all.

Sure enough, through his squinted eyes, he saw Miley wake up and look around. She pulled her cell phone and open it.

"Hey Lilly," she answered, trying not to sound too groggy. "No, Jake and I were watching a movie. No we weren't making out!" she whisper yelled. A smirk appeared on his face. He quickly wiped it off; metaphorically.

"K, I'll be there in a sec." She closed her phone and looked around. Jake's eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady. That snore of a movie was still playing.

Jake looked so peaceful in his sleep. She slowly reached her hand up and stroked his hair. He couldn't suppress a tiny smile from forming on his lips. She wouldn't even consider doing this if she knew he was awake.

Then, she sat up and pecked his cheek. Climbing out of the bed and walking to the door, she turned to face him one more time. Tomorrow, she got to kiss him. She could only imagine what would happen then.

**So, I had other things planned, but I'll just change it around and put it in later. Please see my poll! It's not closed yet!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


	20. Chapter 20

**I decided not to only update this. But there's an awesome trailer on YouTube, that you should go watch after this!**

**Thanks to EveryBookHasItsMiracle, nazgurl92, hawaibabe, Ghostwriter626, dragon slayer 4 eva, Xx Tohuru xXx Seraphina xX, aprilrainer15, MailesHeartsYou, wheredoigo, bellechat, BoredHpfan, love Jiley!!, Katie15, and adorkable395 for reviewing the last chapter! (I swear it's like a work out typing all of your guys' names! But I don't mind! Just so long as you all keep reviewing!)**

**Disclaimer: Uh, well, I own the Mac and Cheese that's going down my throat right now. But that's pretty much it. So, yeah, just read…**

"Dude, how do you get so many girls?!" Jason asked Jake in awe after a few girls waved at him as they headed towards the door. Jake, Jason, and Jared were on their way to the hot tub. That's where Jake's target was currently talking to her best friend.

"It's all a combination of flirting, sincerity, and looks. Watch and learn, my friend," he patted Jason's shoulder before walking casually around the edge of the tub to where Miley sat. He eased himself into the near boiling water just as the brunette turned to glare at him. Too bad for her defenses, he'd just gotten out of the sauna, and he was extremely sweaty. Her eyes widened.

"Hey Miley, what's going on?" he asked conversationally as he acted like she wasn't completely entranced in his lower abdomen. The smirk was fighting real hard to reach his lips.

"Nothing much," she answered hesitantly, not sure what he was up to, and not really wanting to find out.

"That's good." He let his arm rest on the ledge right behind Miley. Her gaze followed it, then retreated to his eyes where she finally managed out her glare. She could almost feel his biceps against her neck.

"What dya want?" she asked, fed up with his game. He cocked an eyebrow playfully.

"What dya mean?" he asked slyly.

"You're trying something. What?" she asked overly suspicious.

"Just like you tried something last night," he sent back with a victorious grin. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

"You were awake?!"

"I never said that," he answered while nodding his head up and down. She gasped. "What? I thought it was a nice gesture."

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing," she defended, turning away from him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Was it?" he whispered huskily in her ear. She gulped hard, trying to dry her throat. His arm had successfully landed on her shoulder as she had been explaining her actions from the previous night.

Still not facing him, (cause she knew that if she did, her eyes would land back on his very gorgeous abs) she nodded her head up in down in her most confident way.

He very subtly looked at his watch-which inconveniently was on the wrist resting comfortably on Miley's strapless shoulder (her bathing suit tied around the neck)- and saw that it was almost time.

He took his index finger and placed it gingerly on her chin. Even if her eyes weren't facing him, he knew that she was looking very confused. Luckily for her, the only two watching were Jared and Jason (who were doing so inconspicuously). He slowly turned her head to him.

Their lips were centimeters apart. She could almost taste his breath. Very softly-so soft it was almost inaudible- he breathed out, "Would you say this is spur of the moment?"

Just as her eyes were fluttering closed and the space between them almost didn't exist, an extremely loud beeping went off in her left ear. She sprung away, surprised by the noise and what she almost let happen.

It was his watch. It took every ounce of will power for Jake to not start laughing at the flabbergasted look on her face.

"Oh, looks like we have to go get ready. Big night and all." Jake got up from his spot to the right of her and walked over to his friends. When he was half way there, he turned around, winked at her, and gave her the gunpoint.

Her mouth was opening in closing like a fish while Lilly gave her a 'what the French Toast?!' look. As soon as he was facing his friends, he smirked. Jared started applauding while Jason remained awestruck.

"Well boys, shall we go get ready?"

--

"Oh my God, Miley, what was that?!" Lilly demanded once they were in the privacy of their room. Luckily Oliver and Jackson hadn't seen anything. The blonde had been pretending to care about their argument over which cheese is better, and siding with each of them as Miley and Jake had been talking. But she hadn't failed to notice their 'almost kiss'.

"I don't know!" Miley answered desperately. She plopped down on her bed and let out a very exasperated sigh. "He was just being so… hot and," she gulped as she forced out the next word, "sexy that I couldn't help it!"

"Well, I actually admire you," Lilly admitted as Miley started sifting through her wardrobe in search of the perfect outfit.

"Ya do?" Miley asked questionably, holding a dress up to her body, then tossing it aside.

"Yeah. I could never pretend to hate the hottest teen in Hollywood. Especially if he was constantly flirting with me. That takes skill, my friend."

"Hm, I guess you're right." Miley held up two dresses. A red, sparkly one and a white one with silver sparkles. "And since you're so brilliant," she had a bit of sarcasm in that statement, "which dress should I wear?"

"The white one. With…" Lilly started her search. After a moment she grabbed a pair of silver heels with a rounded toe and straps for the ankle. "these." Miley smiled, satisfied with her outfit.

As she searched for accessories, and the right shades of make up, Lilly got to work on their wigs. The Hannah wig was being put in a half ponytail. The top layers were up high with a gray binder, and the bottom layers were down.

Miley grabbed a thin, silver necklace with a heart locket on it, and a charm bracelet. She was still trying to work Lilly over with which 'love songs' they'd be singing to eachother while she changed in the bathroom.

"I'm not tell- whoa!" Lilly exclaimed when Miley stepped out. Miley smirked.

The thin material used on this dress was perfect for her newly thought out plan. And it was an added bonus that it cut off mid-thigh and that it was held up only by two thin straps.

She looked herself over in the mirror. _Sorry Jake, but revenge is a bitch_, she thought deviously as she applied the make up to her face._ Mm, strawberry._

--

"Dude, I'm telling you, her eyes were like, glued to your six pack," Jared argued as the three showed up at the chapel. There was a red carpet outside, along with a herd of paparazzi and parading celebrities. They had just made it inside.

"I look ok, right?" he asked worriedly. This was his first major celebrity wedding he'd been to, so he dressed up relatively nice. He had on a white button up shirt with a red cross and black vines in the left upper corner, and some light gray script print and Roar a cross and La going down on the left.

Medium blue boot cut, midrise jeans went the best with his shirt. He had a tan blazer over his shirt, and the cuffs of the shirt folded over the end of his jacket.

Red, white, and gray Converse hi tops were on his feet, instead of the usual black. As an extra nice touch, he wore a key and trinket leather necklace and leather belt cuff from Abercrombie.

"You look fine," Jason assured.

"Thanks."

"Oh, here, you'll need this. Singing can cause _really_ bad breath," Jared said as he tossed Jason and Jake each a container of thundermint breath spray. "And then Miley may never want to kiss you again," he teased, then dodged Jake's fists.

"Oh you'll pay for that one," Jake threatened, jumping on top of Jared and messing up his hair. Jared's mouth fell agape in shock.

"Oh no he didn't," their fight would've continued, had people not been giving them weird looks for attacking eachother in a church.

They started laughing at how ridiculous they must look. Just as their laughter subsided, Jared gave a loud whistle. 'Probably some chick,' Jake thought.

But as the sound of heels on tile got closer, he heard Jared, "Go Hannah, work that dress!" Jake turned just as Miley, as Hannah of course, stopped next to them. She was laughing, but rolling her eyes a little. Then his eyes landed on her outfit. Damn!

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jake's mouth was hanging open, he thought. He'd pretty much became numb to the world. Wow! He'd seen her in less (like at the pool) but something was just different. 'Maybe the fact that I get to dance with her wearing that, AND kiss her, perhaps.' He suddenly became aware of something, uh… growing on him.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he randomly announced. Miley's lip curled up in an expression that could only be described as weirded out. He laughed awkwardly. As he walked past Jared, he whispered, "Cover me!"

"What should I say?" he asked, confused.

"No, I mean COVER me," and as an extra effect, he looked down. Jared followed, and nearly busted out laughing.

"Yeah, me too," he added and started guiding Jake to the bathrooms. Jason, puzzled, followed suit.

"What strange boys," Lilly muttered. Miley, whose eyes were wide, looked over at her read-headed friend and nodded in agreement.

When Jake, Jared, and Jason arrived in the thankfully empty restroom, Jake flipped out.

"What's wrong with me?!"

"You're happy," Jared proclaimed in an obvious way. Jake removed his hands from his face and glared at the 18-year-old.

"Thank you captain OBVIOUS! But I think I picked up on that! What do I do?"

"Be thankful you wore loose boxers," Jason added in the same way as Jared.

"You guys are enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked bitterly. His two bandmates nodded in unision. His glare intensified.

"Jake, what do you expect? You have a boner!"

"Well why don't you just announce it to the world?!"

"That's not such a bad idea."

"Not helping!"

"Oh, right. You can't really go around like that all day, can you," Jared stated. "Well just cool down and then take off the jacket and tie it around your waste. Besides, it's way hot outside today. And you'll be dancing in this weather."

"Oh yeah, I'll be sweating a LOT today." Jason and Jared started laughing again.

"Bet you regret the hot tub this morning," Jason proclaimed.

"Oh, yeah."

**Ok, so I'm still stalling but I have a LOT planned. If you want a spoiler, go see my trailer on YouTube! And please vote in my poll! It's new! And review while you're here! It doesn't take long and it makes me happy!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, sorry this took FOREVER! I kinda lost interest for a while, but I started it right away. I made some changes in the last chapter, nothing major! Just his outfit and I added some lines at the end. **

**Thank yous are taking too long, so I'm no longer doing them. Though I will thank melbelle310 for being my 200****th**** reviewer! (and pointing it out.) Also, 3-10 is my birthday! You get cookies! (Not the real prize.)**

**Disclaimer: IDK why this hasn't gotten through your guys' heads! I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!**

"Hey, why are there so many limos?" Miley questioned as they exited the church. There were three large limos parked in a line instead of just one. As the musical entertainment for the reception, Hannah, Jake, Jason, Jared, Lola, and Mike were all arriving by limo.

"Oh, Hannah and Jake get the first one, Jason and Jared get the second, and your DJ friends get the third," Jake's manager explained from behind them.

"Great," Miley replied in what she hoped sounded like sarcasm. Really, being in close proximity with him wasn't as bad as it used to be. Especially with her revenge still in play.

They all climbed into their separate vehicles and rode off.

The reception was being held at a park about a half hour from the chapel, but considering the speed of limos it was about a 45 minute ride. A ride filled with a sweating Jake trying desperately not to stare at Miley's legs and Miley pretending she didn't notice his struggle.

"So, uh, you're starting, right?" he asked about ten minutes into the trip.

"Yup," she answered. "So, that's from Macy's?" she asked referring to his outfit.

"Yup."

"Nice. But Jeans? For a wedding?"

"Jared said I looked ok," he defended.

"But Jared's a guy."

"So you don't think I look good?" he asked, his flirtatious nature returning as he trapped her in a corner.

"No, you look fine, I was just wondering." She had no idea why he smirked at this, but he did. "What?"

"So you admit I'm fine?"

"What, no, not like that." But her sentence came out too quickly for her to be telling the truth. Even she realized this, for her face turned a deep shade of pink.

"Ok, Miley." Doubt was evident in his voice, as was his intentions. "But considering the way you were staring at me this morning, I just assumed…"

"I, I was NOT staring!" she insisted. Her stammering caused his eyes to roll.

"No, your eyes were just glued to me, is all."

She glared, not knowing what else to do. They rode the rest of the way in silence, Miley silently drinking in Jake's cologne and Jake trying his hardest not to stare at her legs.

When they pulled up, paparazzi swarmed them. A guard ushered them to a blocked off section of the park. It had the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. Miley silently stared in awe at the beauty of the place.

--

"Hannah!" Ashley Tisdale shrieked, running towards me with her arms wide open. I smiled wide and spread my arms. We shared a hug and air kisses before we went over to a table and sat down. "It's been WAY too long!" she exclaimed.

"I know! I hardly got to see you at your party last weekend! I was a little too busy hiding from the few photographers that had managed to get into the club." Ashley rolled her eyes, remembering those party crashers.

"I loved those new songs of yours!" she complimented, changing the subject.. I'd just got done premiering Good And Broken, Right Here, Start All Over, As I Am, See You Again, and Let's Dance. Then Jake had pulled a surprise and made us both sing Dance With Me from The Cheetah Girls 2. Get it? Cause the song before it was 'Let's Dance'. He's clever.

"Thanks!"

"So those were some pretty intense looks between you and Mr. Zombie Slayer," she noted suggestively. My face turned scarlet; thankfully we were outside.

"What, no there wasn't!" I argued a little too quickly. She didn't believe me one bit.

"Mm-hmm. Ooh, he's about to sing!" We both turned to face the stage, and Jake, Jason and Jared were just starting the first song. The second verse caught my attention the most.

_Too hot, looking like crazy_

_No ifs or buts or maybes_

_No time to blind or faze me_

_Your body activates me_

Wow, did he have to look right at me, AND wink?! Luckily people were too busy dancing to notice.

_Ooh, she's throwing her hair back_

_Ah, and I kinda like that_

_Gotta move cause I like the chase_

_Gotta move quick, no time to waste_

So I'll give the boy credit, he is pretty good. His next song was That Girl, and the reason for him knowing my secret. But, I'm starting to realize that that's not such a bad thing. And, even though this is my second time hearing it, it still made 'hot and bothered'. I'm such a nerd.

His next song must've been written recently, seeing as it was called Pop Princess, and was definitely written about my secret. But it was pretty good. Honestly, does he need to look over here every two seconds?!

The song after that was called Shangri La. I thought that sounded weird until I heard it.

_I know of a place_

_With a pretty face_

More looking at me.

_Where the river's flowing through my mind_

_On a mountain high_

_And I can touch the sky_

_When I'm thinking of you_

Wow, that was REALLY romantic. Except, in the bridge, when he sang, "I just can't believe that you are mine", he looked away sadly. Great, here comes the guilt!

_Everybody knows that _

_You're my special little something_

_Yes you are_

_You're my Shangri La_

_Everybody knows that _

_You're the only one I'm wanting_

_Yes you are_

_You're my Shangri La_

Wow, that was even more romantic and sweet! Grr, stupid feminine 'hopelessly romantic' gene! So, the rest of the song was just as nice; probably not a surprise. The next one was called Juliet.

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do_

Yeah, cause that's not stalkerish or anything!

_Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, Makes my heart beat fast_

He put his fist up to his heart and pounded it rapidly, then pointed at me. And wouldja know it?! Everyone looked!

_I've tried to text you twice (twice)  
But I see you roll your eyes Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, That ain't no big deal_

_'Cause I know you really want me (yeah)  
I hear your friends talk about me(yeah)  
So why you tryin'to do without me(yeah)  
When you got me(yeah)  
Where you want me_

He looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind_

Jake brought his hands up to his head, after replacing the mike in its stand, and made them look like an explosion. What a dork.

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo_

Wow, he looks so sincere. I bit my lip, and smiled at him. A glimmer of hope passed through his eyes.

_Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet _

_Hey Juliet_

Then, he did something really surprising. He jumped off the stage and landed right in front of me. He got down on his knees, and, microphone still in hand, closed them together.

_Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please_

He got up and went back the stage, pointing to Jason.

_Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying  
(Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?)_

He then turned back to me.

_Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

He finished up this song, and started the next-She's No You. My favorite part:

_They got a lot of girls who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do, the way you move_

He wiggled his eyebrows in my direction. I giggled. Uh oh, not those!

_You're more than beautiful  
_

And the look he gave me here was that off all honesty, and I took a sharp breath that caught in my throat. Wow.

_And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need is what I've got with you  
_  
_Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time you're looking better  
I think you're perfect,  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She can be a supermodel  
Every magazine, the cover  
She'll never ever take my heart away_

Isn't he the sweetest?! And his next song got EVEN BETTER! Which I didn't find possible until I heard it.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

He's right. There isn't anything I should be hiding. Wow, (if I haven't said that enough) who'd have thought _he'd_ teach me that? Well, maybe yall did, but definitely NOT me. Oh, here's the next one.

_I see something in you_

_Something nobody sees  
I see yellow and blue  
Yeah, the sunshine and the sea_

Alrighty then.

_When I think of love I think of you  
Yeah it's my favorite thing to do_

That's oddly romantic, and slightly desperate.

_You're my missing puzzle piece  
Yeah you are, perfect for me_

_You walk into a room  
All eyes are on you  
Everyone wants to know your name  
Baby you make 'em swoon  
_

He gave me the gunpoint. Ashley looked back at me, smirking. Or was she already doing that? I shrugged.

_Yeah baby you're so smooth  
You take every breath I breathe away  
I just wanna tell you baby  
How much I am feelin' you_

That line could have been misinterpreted. Luckily I got what he meant. And I knew that he definitely hadn't been 'feeling me' the way pervs would think.

I got up to stretch my legs, and walked by my dad.

"Is it just me, or is that boy pointin to you an awful lot?" he asked me. Huh?

I looked up at the stage and sure enough, there was Jake pointing at me as he sang:

_I'm_ _right where I wanna be  
Next to you standing next to me_

Those lines were kind of confusing. My dad looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I merely shrugged. I walked over to where Lilly and Oliver were setting up their 'turn-table'. Really, it was just and iPod that would be hooked up to the speakers currently amplifying Jake's song.

Speaking of which, it had changed yet again.

_Woke up around a half past ten_

_Can't believe that I'm late again_

_Put down about a quart of caffeine _

_To start my pulse and then_

_I grabbed my jeans off the floor_

_Then I hit the door_

_Just the same old same_

Ok, what does this have to do with anything?! Maybe if I keep listening it'll all make sense.

_It goes to show_

_Ya never really know _

_When everything's about to change_

_Just another day_

_Started off like any other_

_Just another girl_

_Who took my breath away _

_Then she turned around_

_She took me down and_

_Just another day that I _

_Had the best day of my life_

Yup, I was right. That made sense. Wow, I've done all of this to him?! I got skill! I mean, he's the hottest teen male in the USA, and he's wrapped around my finger! How awesome is that?!

I waited around for his next song to start. This was his last. When it started, I could tell right away that it was different. And I was right.

_Baby don't be gentle_

_I can handle anything_

_Baby, take me on a journey_

_I been thinking lately_

_I could use a little time alone with you_

_Crazy, let's do something maybe_

_Please don't take your time_

_You got me right where you want me_

He _would_ wink at me after he said that! (And yeah, that's what he did.)

After he finally finished up, we got to take a short break.

--

"Wow Hannah, what's wrong?" I asked with mock confusion. I had a strong inkling as to what was wrong with her.

"Nothing, why?" she asked, tone matching mine.

"You're redder than a tomato," I pointed out. Wow, she just got redder! This HAS to be a world record of some kind!

"Yeah, well it's a hot night," she defended, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's because you're here." Yeah, they just come to me! I have a feeling her face would've reddened even more if it were possible.

"Jake!" Ashley Tisdale squealed, wrapping her arms around me in a quick hug. I of course, returned it. "Those were some great songs tonight!" she complimented after we exchanged hellos. "You write em yourself?" she asked curiously.

"Yup. And all for the same person, if you'd believe it." I glanced unsubtly over at Miley, who was so obviously _pretending_ to look around the room with interest. She looked severely sunburned in the facial area.

Ashley was now looking understandably between me and 'Hannah', smiling.

"Vanessa!" Miley suddenly squealed, then ran over to the brunette.

"Hannah!" she mimicked. "Ashley, Jake!" she added, giving us each a hug. "Ash, I'm so sorry I missed your party. I tried to be there, but my plane got delayed!" she explained.

"That's fine," Ashley assured. "So," she started casually, "what's in the bag?"

"Your birthday present," Vanessa answered, smiling at Ashley's lack of subtlety.

"Yep, you're forgiven!" she finalized after revealing a gold tennis bracelet from the bag. Vanessa giggled.

"Hannah, we're ready to start," Lilly informed Miley, coming over and taking her arm. She was led off to the stage to begin the karaoke. This should get interesting.

**Ok, so even though it was mostly lyrics, it was still pretty long. 2,458, to be exact. Please review! It'll make things go quicker!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, as you may have noticed, updates have been a little slow. But I'm getting over some bumpy parts in here so that I get to the fun parts to write (wink, wink). So, here ya go!**

I walked up to the mic after Oliver gave his 'cool' karaoke intro and stared out at the crowd of celebrities and important people. A lot of whom contributed in the makings of these songs I will hopefully do justice.

For the first song, I actually had to look at the teleprompter a few times. It was called Summertime Guys, and I couldn't help but look over at Jake a few (dozen) times. By the end of it, he was smirkin more 'n Uncle Earl after he won his bet with Ant Pearl that he could eat a whole pie in under a minute.

I had to glare over at Lilly after the second song started playing. Collapsed by Aly and AJ. And guess who was in the audience… Aly and AJ!

I held out my right and left hand, then flipped them as I sang, "We ran in circles and wasted time, from right, to wrong, from right, to wrong." Jake raised his eyebrow at me. After all, I was the only one wasting time.

The next lines didn't make much sense at all, but by the end of the chorus I was catching on to Lilly's secret meaning behind this song. If I don't act soon, I'll lose my chance with Jake.

The next one was also by Aly and AJ. It was Something More, and it made a lot better sense. Except for the blue eyes part. Jake's eyes are green, and I would know! I spend more time lookin in em than I do breathing! And yes, that is what one might call a hyperbole.

_And then your message on the phone_

I looked down at my pocket, which contained my cell phone and Jake's text messages from England. Yup, I'd really saved em.

_And now I know just what to say_

_This doesn't happen everyday_

I looked over at Jake with a 'Ya got that right' look. He laughed, and I smiled.

I nearly started laughing at the next song. They'd brought Jake back up, and then the piano for You Are the Music in Me started playing. I was so surprised by the choice that I nearly missed my beginning.

_Na na na na  
Na na na na, yeah  
You are the music in me  
You now the words "once upon a time"  
Make you listen, there's a reason_  
Then Jake joined in for:

When you dream  
There's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
Or happy ever after

_  
Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head_

I looked over at him, and our eyes locked. I smiled wide, and never removed my gaze from his.

When we finally got to:

_I'm sayin words I never said_

Jake looked directly at me, grabbing my hand as well, and sang

_And it was easy  
Because you see the real me_

I moved in closer to him as we sang:

_As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
_

The audience, as a whole, joined us for the last chorus. It was one of the greatest moments of my life. And I had a feeling things were only gonna get better.

--

"Dude, you guys rocked up there! Perfect harmony!" Jason complimented as I headed backstage.

"Singing with her, it felt so right."

"Aw man, just like true love!" he realized, slapping my arms in excitement.

"Love? The boy hasn't even kissed her yet." Jared reminded. "Chicken," he coughed under his breath. I glared at him.

"I am not! It just hasn't been the right time," I defended, flipping my collar to hide my nervousness.

"Uh, what about after that party? She was so ready for you to kiss her!"

"Well, I uh," I stumbled.

"Or in the hot tub this morning," Jason added.

"That was just to-"

"CHICKEN!" they both called out.

"Let's just go back to our table and watch her sing," I offered.

I went back out there to her singing Anywhere But Here by Hilary Duff. But it was almost over.

After that, she was singing The Math, still by Hilary. Did she just sing the word kiss? Nah. I ordered a Diet Coke from the waiter. While I waited, I watched her dance and look over at me. She looked rather frustrated with me about something.

_Cause you could spend your whole life_

_Analyzing, justifying, quantifying, and dividing_

_Till there's nothing anymore_

The way she looked at me there made me wonder if she thought I was reading too much into her feelings. But those thoughts were pushed aside as she sang

_Why don't you just close your eyes_

_And kiss my lips and let it go_

_Just let it flow_

_It's what I'm waiting for_

She stared straight into my eyes as she sang that with a look of desperation. And, persuasion? Either way, it was off to the bathroom I went.

--

"Where's Jake? He's up next," Tatiana, the choreographer, asked Jason and Jared in exasperation.

"The bathroom," they answered simultaneously.

"Again?!" She stormed off over to Lilly and Oliver, telling them to hold the song for a few minutes.

"Geez, that's like, the fifth time tonight!"

"I'm not surprised," I heard Jared mumble to Jason.

"Wait, it is because of-?"

"ZIP!" Jared ordered. Jason got a look of understanding, and they both looked at me. I stared back suspiciously.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," I glanced back and forth between the two of them before going off to find Lilly.

Nearly ten minutes later, Jake was back and being lectured about time management. Then he, Jason, and Jared were getting microphones situated on their heads. I went to my table and waited.

As soon as the song started playing I got nervous.

_Whoa whoa, do da do doo do, yay, ah ha, yeah, yo_

_Tell me fellas, have ya seen her?_

_It was about five minutes ago_

_When I seen the hottest chick _

_That a youngin never seen before_

He jerked his head at me and winked. I felt my heart speed up, but I rolled my eyes at him. He started to move around the stage, making weird hand and facial movements with his friends.

When it came to the chorus, he hopped off the stage and started dancing amongst the crowd.

_And I got to admit_

_That you got my attention_

_You making wanna see you_

He pointed directly at me. I looked over at Ashley, who was smiling knowingly. It was way more than obvious that he was singing to me.

_Now shorty, grab hold of my hand_

_And let's pretend the flow is ours_

He held out his hand and gave me a pleading look. Reluctantly, I took hold of his hand and let him lead me back out onto the floor.

_Ya say you don't really dance_

I rolled my eyes at him. He smiled back.

The rest of the song went by in a blur. We slow danced-sorta-through it, and when it was over, the cheering brought me back to earth. My face had gone back to it's bright red glow, and I tucked a strand of my blonde wig behind my ear as I stared at my silver pumps. Jake still hadn't let go of my hand.

--

"Hannah, Jake, nice improvising out there!" Tatiana praised. She kissed us each on the cheek, and we shared a disgusted look. She walked away to talk with my dad about something.

"Wait, so that dancing wasn't even choreographed?" Ashley asked in mock surprise. I glared over at her, but she ignored me. "Well then, you two have got some real chemistry."

Jake smiled at me, and I pretended not to notice it.

"Or I'm also a really talented actress," I offered, walking away to find Lilly. I dared a glance back Jake, who looked deflated. But I didn't have time to worry about his feelings. I had more important matters on my mind.

"Lola!" I shouted, grabbing my best friend by the shoulder and turning her to face me.

"Hey Hannah, great job!"

"Not now! I need some help! I need to get back Jake for hypnotizing me out there!" She quirked and eyebrow at me. "What's my next song?" I asked desperately.

"I can't tell you."

"Please! I'm begging you! It's important!"

"Oh right. You're still playing hard to get."

"No so loud!" I whisper-yelled.

"Sorry." She looked at my puppydog eyes and sighed reluctantly. "Ok." She leaned over and whispered the names of my next three karaoke songs. I smiled. "But you're gonna have to do some SERIOUS flirt-dancing out there," she warned. My devious smile grew.

"Oh, I'll do more than that."

**So, I was gonna do more, but I thought you've all waited long enough! Again, sorry. I've just been insanely busy, and I'm kind of obsessed with H2O right now. Speaking of which, if anyone else is interested in that show, me and Sara have started a new story! Check it out! It's called H2O: Just One Drop.**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I started this chapter a while ago! I just love it because IT'S- nothing important at all. Nope. Just boring old… stuff. Ya know. Nothing interesting. But, I mean, you should still read it to uh, stay caught up and everything! Yeah. (Tehe…)**

The guitar beat sounded, and I watched her jerk her hips to the music. I knew the song. And I was prepared for what was coming. I wasn't, however, prepared for the looks she gave me. Like this one, for example.

_I see the way you move from across the room_

_And I know I'm trippin on you, oh_

She winked at me! I was amazed I'd managed to control myself for that.

_Boy I'm feeling something real and_

_I don't know what to do_

_So excited, I can't hide it_

_Got my eyes on you_

She pointed to of her fingers at her eyes and then her index finger at me. And then, for the rest of the song, she kept giving me these looks. Like, FLIRTY looks! The only thing Jason and Jared could do was shrug. And it just got worse from there.

_Headstrong, can you feel the beat?_

_Melt down, can you feel the heat?_

All I could do was nod. Her dancing was enticing. My eyes followed her all over the stage, every twist and turn was stuck in my mind. I was half expecting to find drool in the corner of my mouth.

_I want to know you_

_I want to show you_

_I got the stuff now_

_Didn't you get enough?_

I shook my head no and watched her smirk satisfactorily. I was vaguely aware of her dad glaring suspiciously at me from the table over. But I didn't care. I was more curious as to why she was suddenly into me. It had to be a trick. Don't I have great self esteem?!

The song soon ended, and before I'd even realized that, I was being pulled up on stage by someone. I think it was Tatiana, but I couldn't be sure. I had no idea how I was gonna dance with those last two performances replaying themselves in my brain.

I already had a clue as to what the next song was, and wasn't surprised by the beat that started playing. This song wouldn't be so bad. Or at least, that's what I _thought_.

--

I smiled devilishly at the next song that came on. I'd seen Jake's reaction to the first ones, and I knew this was really gonna get him. The funny thing was he didn't even see it coming.

--

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and_

_He got what he needs to impress and _

_Just look at the way that he dressing_

I gestured to Jake's outfit and gave an impressed nod.

_--_

_Aint no question_

_Chicks like, ooh_

I didn't recall an 'ooh' in the song. Maybe it was just my imagination. I shrugged it off. It must've been her own way of putting a twist on the song. A spot light shone on Miley as she sang:

_Girl walk in the spot, she stop traffic_

_She blowin your mind with her asset_

Ok, I KNOW that's not in the song! I had no idea what was going on. So I probably looked pretty stupid standing up there, not knowing what to do. There was only one thing I was expecting now, and I had to do everything I could to remain discreet about it.

_Baby, I could see us moving like that_

_Baby, I could see us touching like that_

_Baby, I could see us kissing like that_

That did the trick. I lowered the blazer around my waste, hoping the dangling sleeves would cover it. I think I did alright.

_We don't need no more that he said, she said_

And then she repeated those lines. I tried to dance as best as I could considering the circumstances, but that was proving to be a difficult task.

She got this glazed over look on her face.

_He said, 'girl ya winning'_

Then it changed to a slightly angry one.

_She said, 'boy where ya been at?_

_Stop talking, let's get with it'_

She held up her hand and turned away from me. Wow she was right. She's a pretty decent actress. Not that I didn't already know that.

_Just like that they_

_He said 'You're amazing'_

_She said, "Then why ya waiting?'_

_No more deliberating_

And she looked straight into my eyes. The same way she had during The Math. Ok, I was beginning to believe that maybe she wanted me to do something.

_Whatcha doin_

_Let's get to it_

_Just like that they_

_Boy acting as if there's no pressure_

She rolled her eyes at the crowd and then sent me a look.

_He do anything to get with her_

_He'd say anything to convince her_

_Money spent, two diamonds sent her_

After those lines, she got a really funny look on her face. Almost apologetic, yet completely self-satisfied. I didn't understand, until she started singing again.

_Girl playing it cool, but she's with it_

My jaw dropped. I was sure it was about to fall off my face at any moment. Sure, they were somebody else's lyrics, but the way she looked at me told me everything.

_She loving the fact that she's gifted_

She smiled wide, but all I could do was shake my head disbelievingly. Well fine, if that was how she wanted to play, then I'd play her way.

_Everything that he do she gets lifted_

And I went up behind her, grabbing her waist and lifting her into the air. I set her down only a few feet away, but she was definitely surprised. Well, whatever I could do.

_Feels so wicked_

_Loving like, oh_

She glared at me as she sang those lines. Almost as if to say 'It's on!' She repeated the chorus with the same looks and dance moves.

After that was a very brief pause. And during it she was able to shoot me a really large, evil smirk. I gulped. With Miley, you never knew what to expect.

_One night with you_

_Boy, just one night with you_

_All the things we could_

A million different images and ideas passed through my brain during the few seconds it took her to sing those lines. My situation was becoming even more uncomfortable. How come every time I try to get to her, she ends up coming back harder?! I don't think this game is meant for me. Or I'm just cursed.

_Everyday I think of_

_One night with you_

_No one else but us two_

She quirked an eyebrow. I breathed in deeply and shakily.

_All our dreams would come true_

_If we'd just get together_

And she went back to the chorus. However, after that verse, I didn't think anything could make me feel more uncomfortable. And once again, I was wrong.

_Give it to me baby_

It seemed all I was able to do was gulp fearfully. Although, this time, I was pretty sure my eyes widened as well.

_You're gonna like it_

She took a step closer to me. I leaned back.

_You're gonna want it_

Again, I felt my head move up and down. She grinned victoriously.

_You're gonna like it_

_You're gonna want it_

She was right up next to me now. And she shook her head as she sang:

_We don't need no more that he said, she said, oh_

As the last chords played over the speakers, her eyes looked over my upper torso, and I bit back a yelp. Yeah, I'm whipped (as an understatement).

Everyone cheered and applauded. But the only thing I was concerned about was…

"I have to go to the bathroom!" I announced to the backstage crew, my hands balled together, blocking my problem. They all gave me exasperated looks.

"Jake, Jake, Jake!" Tatiana cried, her arms flailing. "You just went a half hour ago!"

"It was 45 minutes!" I corrected. "And I can't help it if I have to go!" She rolled her eyes and groaned, but pointed to the bathroom.

"Just go!" As I took off at a fast walk, she called, "But be quick!"

--

"How does he have to pee, again?!" I asked in a disbelieving manor. Jake had gone off to the bathroom yet again, and had left us behind schedule. It was already past eleven, and that was when we were supposed to be finished.

Jason was about to say something, but I interrupted. "I mean, no person should have to pee that much, when all they've had to drink is two glasses of punch! Unless they have, like, a kidney infection." Suddenly I was worried. "Wait, he doesn't a have a kidney infection, right?!"

"Of course not!"

"Then why does he keep going to the bathroom?" The two guys looked at me as though my hair had just changed color right before their eyes. I stealthily reached up to make sure my wig was still on. All good.

"Just think about it," Jared answered, patting my arm and walking away with Jason in tow.

It only took me a moment. And when I understood, I broke out laughing. I had to shove my fist into my mouth to stop it. I ran off to find Lilly.

When I told her, she slapped a hand over her mouth to hide her grin. I glared at her.

"This isn't funny!" She gave me one of those 'get real' looks. "Ok, it's a little funny," I admitted, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Wow, imagine how the stage kiss'll effect him," Lilly commented. My face saddened.

"That's the thing. I don't think it'll happen." Her head snapped back at me, her eyes wide and her jaw slack.

"Why not?!"

"Jake's probably gonna chicken out, just like every other time. Especially now, with everyone watching." Lilly nodded in understanding. It was no secret that Jake had problems when it came to kissing me. He was all talk, as they saw it.

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks."

--

I was stunned. Luckily I was able to move myself out of her line of vision before she headed for the stage. I went around the other way and beat her out there. I took my place at the keyboard. She sent me look, and I smiled. Boy was I ready to show her who was chicken!

Jared started playing the acoustic guitar. Yeah, we had live instrumental for this song. After a short time, I began playing the keyboard. Then she began to sing.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_

She sent a saddened glance my way.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
_

She looked back at me and her eyes held a mysterious gleam.

_There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

She looked out a the audience and then at me with a disappointed look. I hung my head and focused on the keys.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

She picked up the mic and slowly began walking backwards. I remained focused on the music.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
_

She was right next to me, and she was shaking her head in agreement with the song.

_She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl _

She held her hands up in defeat, waving them at me before sharing a consented look with Jared.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl _

She was back to me again, singing almost directly into my ear. And not softly, I feel the need to add.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

She moved around to my other side, singing into that ear. OW! I refused to look at her. It was all part of the plan. Well, my plan anyway.

--

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

I gave him a look that I was hoping said he had full permission to go with the lyrics. But he still wasn't looking at me. He'd glance every now and then, but that was it.

_La-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_La-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

I'm sure I looked pretty desperate, but I needed to get something out of him. Anything. But still he stayed focused on his keyboard. For the rest of the song I stayed near him, trying any and everything I could to make him look at me. Nothing!

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song says, kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl  
La-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_La-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

I turned away from him, giving up. I could tell he was too nervous, and I had this feeling that he wouldn't go through with it.

--  
_You've got to kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

I had stopped playing, and the only music was coming from Jared's guitar. I was right behind her. As she sang her last note, I tapped her shoulder. She turned around, and I pushed my head forward.

My lips collided with hers. It took her a second to respond, but she definitely kissed me back. I held the back of her head with one hand, while the other held her microphone away from her.

I pulled away after a few seconds, seeing as it was only a stage kiss. When her eyes reopened, they were shining like nothing I'd ever seen. And then something incredible happened. (Though not as incredible as her kissing back.)

She let out a soft, barely hearable "Mm." I half-smiled. The crowd of fellow celebrities were cheering, and we both turned to smile at them.

--

**So, I'm not ending it here (although it would fit). No, there's still more. But consider this an intermission. And the lyrics up there, basically I combined Ashley Tisdale's version with the original. But it's still the same beat as Ashley's.**

--

"Wow Hannah, that was some kiss you two shared up there," Ashley noted backstage. The sound of her friend's voice brought Miley back down to earth. It was really amazing she'd manage to descend the stairs without tripping in her two inch heels.

"W-well, it was actually planned," she defended, not ready to face Ashley's 'I told you so.'

"Well, that's not what it looked like. By the way, you sang my songs _really _well," she complimented before walking away.

Miley slumped into a chair at one of the emptying tables. She was beat. But heck, you would be too if you had to sing 17 songs in one night. It was her new official record. Jake had gotten off easy. Aside from his ten songs and his surprise, Dance With Me, he only had to sing two karaoke. She had done nine, plus Dance With Me and Kiss the Girl.

Her lips started their tingles all over again. She and Jake had kissed on stage for a total of three seconds, but it was like three wonderful seconds of magic. What would it be like when she really kissed him? Yep, she decided, while singing the karaoke songs, that playing hard to get was stupid. He was really hurting. She hadn't realized this until Lilly pointed it out.

He wasn't just flirting around. He really cared about her. And she was finally ready for him to know that she cared for him the same way. And she knew the perfect way to do it, too. This was technically still gonna be her first kiss, and she wanted it to be romantic. And what's more romantic then…

"Hey Jake, wanna go for a walk?" she asked sweetly, looking at the path that circled the Seine River on the side of the Eiffel Tower.

"I thought you were so tired you couldn't move," he reminded. She glared slightly.

"It's called exaggeration. And it's not like I wanna go for a full-out sprint. But, if you don't wanna go, I guess I could just ask Nick Jonas-" that was all she had to say.

"I never I said I wouldn't go! I was just making sure you'd be up for it," he corrected. She smirked inwardly at her successful little plot.

"Great! Just let me go tell my dad we're leaving and grab my purse," she walked off, her mood brightened again by what she knew was gonna come. Whether he'd make it happen or her, was well, a different story.

"Dude, you know why she wants to go for a romantic little stroll by one of the most romantic attractions in Paris, right?" Jared asked, doubting Jake's mind and its comprehension.

"Um, cause she's still amped from singing and dancing and wants to walk off the energy before she goes to bed?" he asked uncertainly.

"No! If that was the reason she woulda just asked Lilly to go!"

"What would who have asked me to go where?" the purple-headed one asked, walking up next to he boys.

"Jake doesn't get why Miley wants to take him for a private walk around the Eiffel Tower," Jason explained. Lilly's eyebrow cocked disbelievingly at Jake.

"You're kidding?!" she hoped.

"Uh, no." He was suddenly getting very confused and nervous.

"Oh my God! How brainless can an A-List actor really be?!" Lilly screamed dramatically to the sky.

"Jake made A-List?!" Jason asked, cutting in.

"And that's why he's a B," Jared stated.

"What does she wanna do?!" Jake asked, getting the subject back on track.

"Well, let's just say, you'll need this." Jared reached in his pocket and pulled out a breath spray. He tossed it to Jake. Thundermint, Jake noted with some delight. He remembered the look that Miley, as Hannah, had when he was about to kiss her with this stuff on Zombie High. Kiss.

The word registered in his brain like a fear. She was gonna kiss him! And it all made sense too! His pants, which still felt incredibly tight, got even tighter when it dawned on him. Before he could say anything else though, like how Jared knew this for sure, Miley came back.

"Ready to go?" she asked looking slightly concerned at him. Maybe it was his sweating, or lack of breathing.

'NO!' he screamed in his head. But his mouth didn't seem to agree with it's logic. 'Selfish!' was all Jake could think as his lips said "Yeah," As they started walking off, his head snapped around and he sent the group a desperate look. Jared just shrugged and mouthed, 'Good luck!'

Jake cringed, praying that he could find even an ounce of courage in his body. Kissing a girl should NOT be this hard. Even a girl like Miley

--

They'd been walking for almost half an hour and so far she hadn't tried anything. This relieved him a little, yet frustrated him a lot. As scared as he was to kiss her, the thought of Miley actually wanting him to just made him feel like he'd succeeded in what he'd set out to do. That was a new and wonderful feeling to the movie star.

Now, doubt was slowly consuming him. Maybe she'd just wanted him to come to protect her in case some weird stalker was after her! But something in the back of his mind rejected that possibility. He looked down at her and realized that she hadn't stopped smiling or giggling for practically the entire time.

Whenever he'd make a crack at someone at the party, she'd giggle. It was the cutest thing he'd ever heard. Like when she was on that talk show for that nasty raspberry perfume. Yeah, he'd watched it. So?!

They stopped as soon as they heard the first strum. There was a little park on the left of them, and a small band was set up on a stage in the middle of the grassy field. Jake turned to look at Miley.

He recognized the song as Collide by Howie Day. They continued walking at a much slower pace. It was then that Jake realized Miley had worked her hand into his.

"Jake, how come you're so nice to me?" Miley asked him randomly. He looked down at her puzzled face and a half-smile started on his lips.

"I dunno. I guess it's just too hard not to be," he answered. "And, I guess it's like, for the first time in my life I REALLY have to work hard for something. And trust me, you're worth it."

She looked down at her suddenly interesting shoes and let out a soft, "thanks". She was shy. He'd made Miley Stewart shy! Quick call the world record book again! Write this one down next to her first blush!

They walked in silence for a while. As the song started to close, he spoke. "So, uh, what was that I heard on stage, after the kiss?" he asked in a smug tone. Her face completely flushed. He'd heard?!

"I dunno what you're talking about," she lied terribly. He knew she was lying by the deep shade of maroon her cheeks turned. Oh the harassing things body parts did!

"Uh-huh. Really? I think you're lying."

"Well, what did you think you heard?"

"It was almost like a moan," he explained, still innocently acting as if he had no idea why she'd do that.

"Why would I do anything like that?! That would mean I-" she was cut off by his lips on top of hers. Her eyes widened for a moment before drifting shut. She leaned into him. Everything felt so right, except for one problem; where did her hands go?!

_Around his neck dummy!_

What are you doing here?!

_Like I was gonna miss our first REAL kiss!_

Yeah, well, I, um… God, he used thundermint!

Her thoughts drifted away as she got more into the kiss. Despite her annoyance, she listened to the voice and held his neck in her hands. He pulled her in closer, his arms around her waist. He felt her nearly go limp in his arms, so he pulled back. He looked surprised by his actions for a moment.

Her eyes remained closed for another moment, and he smirked a little, any fears gone. When her blue orbs did reopen, her train of thought came back. "- like you," she finished her sentence. "Mm," she nearly whimpered. It was barely audible, but he heard it plain as day.

"What was that?" he asked, still in the same tone, as he smiled victoriously.

She rolled her eyes at him, but still the grin wouldn't go away. Why had she been playing hard to get again?

"Believe what you want, Zombie Slayer," she finalized before walking ahead of him. He smirked after her. He'd finally managed to win a round that night.

**Ok, so that's 12 freaking pages for all of you! I felt you all deserved it, seeing as the beginning is a lot of lyrics. Oh, and I'm pretty sure everyone's allowed to review again! So please do so!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**

**(This is officially my longest chapter EVER! Of like, ANYTHING!)**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, I was hoping for a better response. I mean, people were begging me to get them together, I did, and then hardly anything! Seriously people, make up your minds!**

Miley sat in her plane chair listening to her iPod and staring out the window. It had been almost a whole week since the kiss. Almost a whole, busy week.

Due to the wedding, and rehearsing for said wedding, they'd had to push back a lot of her things. CD signings, concerts, everything! It all had to be pushed back and crammed into five days. And in those five days she'd probably had a total of three seconds to think about the kiss.

About two minutes after it happened-two _silent_ minutes-Lilly had called to inform them that the limo had arrived. They walked back hand-in-hand, and that was the last time she'd really seen Jake.

Yeah, he'd been around, but she barely had time to look at him, let alone _talk_ to him. She felt bad, but knew she couldn't blame herself. Technically, her dad's the one that planned everything.

Lilly didn't even know about the kiss yet. Or at least, that's what she thought. When they sat down on the plane, Lilly had immediately began whisper-yelling in excitement.

"Ok, I didn't wanna bug you cause I know you've been busy, but OH MY GOD you and Jake kissed twice?!"

"How'd you know?" Miley asked, lip curled in confusion. She looked around making sure no one else heard. And by no one else, she meant the Zombie Slayer himself, who happened to be seated in the aisle directly across from them. And Lilly just 'happened' to snag the window seat. And in First Class, there were only two seats per row.

"Jason and Jared, duh! Plus you looked WAY too happy after your walk. Now tell me, how was it?!"

"Amazing," Miley gushed, a dreamy look over-coming her face, absently twirling a piece of her hair in her finger.

"Who kissed who?!"

"He kissed me!" Lilly looked shocked. "Yeah, and it was in the middle of my sentence; completely blew me away!"

"And you're sure this was Jake?" Lilly asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." A thoughtful look appeared on the brunette's face for a moment. She brought her finger to her chin in a silent debate. "Yeah, I'm positive," she decided with a finalizing nod.

"Wow. I'm stunned," Lilly announced.

"I was too."

"You girls wouldn't happen to be talking about me now, would you?" Jake asked and Miley turned around to see his head leaning over the aisle. His lips held a smirk, and she knew right there that he'd heard it all. Not that it really mattered. All she was focused on was his mouth, which was approximately two inches away. She stumbled over the right words for her response.

"Not everything's about you, Jake," Miley reminded, avoiding his question.

"No, but your conversation was, wasn't it?" he asked knowingly.

Miley looked at a loss for words, and was eternally grateful when the pilot's voice came on announcing that they'd be taking off shortly and to store electronics. Jake moved back into a sitting position, but kept his eyes on Miley. She innocently went about putting away her things.

Now, an hour later, a folded up piece of paper landed on her tray-table. She glanced down at it quizzically for a moment, before looking over at Jake, who was staring at his iPod screen as if he hadn't done anything.

Still puzzled, she unfolded the paper and read it.

_Will you go out with me tonight? Jake_

She half smiled at it while she dug around for a pen.

_I dunno. I think I have to file my nails tonight. _

She nearly laughed at his expression when he read it. She quickly turned away before he saw her smile. But she must not have been quick enough.

_Haha, funny. I'll pick you up at 7. No excuses._

She was liking his whole 'take charge' attitude.

_(sighs) I spose. _

She tossed it back, and then turned her attention back on her iPod.

--

"Dudes, what do I wear?! I don't wanna look desperate,-"

"Too late," Jared mumbled, interrupting Jake's rant. He glared.

"Anyway, what about this?" he asked, holding up a white tee with blue waves and a red surf board with the word Hollister written next to it.

"Well, that looks like you're not trying hard enough," Jason answered disappointedly.

"I wasn't done. With these jeans," he lay down a faded pair of denim jeans, "and this shirt." It was red with small white and dark blue stripes. There was a pocket below the left shoulder, and a red gull was stitched into it. THe sleeves were rolled up to elbow length.

"Why'd you ask for our help? That looks nice," Jason complimented, patting Jake's back.

"Thanks." He went into the bathroom and changed.

They had arrived in Rome that afternoon, and had to check into the hotel and junk. Their manager got the boys a room just down the hall from Miley and Lilly's. Jake, Jason, and Jared had been in there since.

Jake came out with one red converse shoe on, and the other in his hand. But he didn't appear to notice that, for he asked, "Where's my other shoe?! I know I had it with me, but I just can't seem to-"

"Dude," Jared pointed at Jake's left hand. Confused, he turned his head, His face turned red.

"Thanks," he muttered, sitting on his bed and lacing it up. He got up and began digging through his suitcase until he found what he was looking for. The final touches to his attire.

A brown, leather necklace with a coin pendent (that looked like two), a leather braided bracelet with a coin closure, and lastly, he sprayed on some Jake cologne. He tells people it was named after him, even if he wasn't sure himself.

"I wonder if Miley's having the same problem that you just did," Jason voiced thoughtfully. Jake gave him a skeptical look.

"Miley? Please. A) She's Hannah Montana AND a girl. She probably has a billion nice clothes with her. And B) She knows how much I like her. It wouldn't matter what she wore."

--

"Lilly, I have nothing to wear!" Miley complained, coming out of the bathroom still in her travel clothes.

"Miley, how can you not have anything to wear? You're Hannah Montana!" Oliver wondered, taking his focus momentarily off of Guitar Hero 3. She ignored him, and began throwing clothes out of the drawer and suitcase. A top landed on Jackson's head, and he looked bitterly up at the offending piece of clothing.

"Well, what about this? This is nice," he offered, removing the white, sparkly top from his head and holding it out for Miley to see. She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Jackson, I wore that for my concert on Tuesday, hello!" He mouthed the letters 'O-K' sarcastically and set the top down on the bed. "Its gotta be something from the drawers. The things in the suitcase have been worn already," Miley decided now digging around in the oak dresser.

"Haven't you worn pretty much everything?" Oliver asked as he held an extremely long note on his game. She aimed her look the told of stupidity at him this time.

"Like you said, I'm Hannah Montana!" she reminded. "The outfit has to be sexy, but not slutty," she explained, throwing a top that showed too much cleavage. It was too hot outside to wear a jacket over it.

"Yeah, and it has to look like you put an effort into it, but you can't seem desperate," Lilly added, joining Miley in her search. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Chicks," he mumbled.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, just as long as you're going out with him," Jackson reminded.

"I still wanna look nice!"

Oliver came over and grabbed a random skirt. "Ok, so how's this one." Too bad he didn't realize it was from the suitcase.

"Oliver, I wore that last night! Where have you two been?!" Miley snapped, rolling her eyes and proceeding with her foraging.

"He was flirting with some French girls, whose fathers worked backstage," Lilly explained, and Miley didn't fail to notice her bitter tone. Luckily, Oliver, clueless as ever, paid no attention as he went back to his game. "And I dunno about Jackson," the blonde added.

Lilly grabbed out a pair of dark skinny jeans. "Ooh, how bout these?"

"Lilly, you're a genius!" Miley squealed, quickly hugging her best friend before running off to the bathroom with the jeans in hand.

She came out two minutes later, and tossed her shorts into the suitcase. She saw what was in Lilly's hands and nearly died of happiness.

"Lilly, that is PERFECT!" This hug lasted much longer. She ran back into the bathroom with the red polyester tank top and a pair of matching peep-toe pumps. She called Lilly in to look at accessories.

"So what was with your tone a moment ago?" Miley asked curiously as soon as the door was shut behind them.

"What tone?" Lilly asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Come on Lilly!" Miley then proceeded to mimic her best friend in a much more angry tone.

"Ok, if I tell you, you _can't_ freak out. Promise?"

"I promise, I promise! Now spill!"

"I think I may have a thing for Oliver," Lilly whispered.

"Eww, _our_ Oliver?!"

"This would be you freaking out," Lilly pointed out though not surprised.

"Sorry, but, why? I mean, how?"

"I don't know. I just get these angry feelings when he flirts with other girls," she admitted. "I can't even explain it."

"Jealousy. You get jealous," Miley explained while putting on a shade of red lipgloss that had a little bit of a sparkle to it. She rubbed her lips together so it evened out. She continued to apply make up while still listening and contributing to Lilly's problems.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Jake early, Miley rushed Lilly out there to stall while she quickly looked over her jewelry. The blonde came back in a moment later.

"It was just your dad. He must've found out about your date, since he claimed he was only here to see if we needed anything."

"Ok, so back to Oliver." And Lilly continued on with her rant while Miley went about styling her hair. It's amazing how girl can multitask these sorts of things, when guys can't even keep up with one simple conversation not about food or girls.

There was another knock. And this time it could only be one person. Miley and Lilly's eyes went wide as they heard Oliver shout, "I'll get it!"

"Uh oh. Jake's gonna be alone with my dad!"

"Do you want me to go supervise?" Lilly offered, already at the door.

"No! I need you to help me find some jewelry! I can't function now!" Lilly ran to her friend's side, and they scoured Miley's many different sets of accessories.

--

On the other side of the door, Jake had entered the room and Oliver had gone back to his game. He couldn't wait for everyone to leave, minus Lilly. He was finally ready to beat her at the game!

"Well, you sure look fancy Jake."

"Thank you. Is Miley almost ready?" he asked, checking his phone to make sure he wasn't too early. The time read 6:55. He was amazed he'd managed to wait that long.

"She and Lilly are just finishin up in the bathroom," Robby explained.

"Who knows how long that could take," Oliver commented, never removing his eyes from the screen. Jake ran his fingers through his hair, knowing he was about to get a 'father to date talk'. His mind began instantly pulling up all the usable date lines he'd gotten from TV. 'Here goes.'

"So, Mr. Stewart, plan on watching the big race tonight?" he started, referring to NASCAR. Robby's eyebrows rose slightly.

"I was thinkin bout it. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could tell me how it goes." One of the most well known facts about dads: they loved their daughter's dates when they shared the same interests. "See, I know Trent Bracket has a good chance of winning, and I wanna know if he does."

"Oh, so you're a Trent fan?"

"Yes sir." Everyone was a Trent fan. Jake walked over to a mirror and breathed out a practiced sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" Robby asked him, trying to hide suspicion.

"Oh, well I was afraid my hair was getting frizzy. See, I started using this new shampoo, and I was afraid it wasn't gonna work," Jake explained, turning his attention back to Robby. "How do you keep yours so nice and lush?" Oliver half smiled. Jackson nodded, impressed. This kid was good.

And Robby began his long explanation of proper hair care while Jake pretended to care, nodding his head at the right moments. Just as he was about to drop dead of boredom, Miley came out. He was suddenly ready to drop dead of hormones. Her jeans were definitely hugging her right.

"Wow, you look," 'Remember her dad's here!' "nice," he finished, barely leaving the lull. She gave him a strange smile. "Oh, this is for you." He held out a single rose. Jared said a bouquet would definitely give off the look of desperation.

Lilly came out of the bathroom, proud of their work. After much debating between two necklaces (and the matching accessories) they'd decided on a sterling silver circle rivot pendent necklace, and matching earrings and a bracelet.

"Thanks."

"So, I'll have her back by nine," Jake told her father.

"Well, the races don't end until nine thirty, so how bout that?" Jake was stunned, and Miley more so. Neither were expecting that. In fact, everyone was stunned.

"Uh, ok."

Miley took Jake's hand and rushed him out the door before her dad could change his mind. When the door was shut tightly behind them, she turned to him.

"What did you say to him?"

"Why?" He looked nervously around, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"He NEVER extends date times."

"Oh, just guy stuff." She quirked an eyebrow, but he had started walking away. Another thought crossed her mind, and she sped up.

"Nice?" she asked with a skeptical look. He smirked.

"Well your dad was right there. I couldn't say you look hot!" She blushed a bit, and they started walking again.

**So, I don't think I'm gonna get too into their date. Besides, this is already pretty long. Not as long as the last chapter, but W/E. It's still over 2500 words! And I've worked my limitation down to just two hours of internet time! Meaning, the only thing I can do is write, which equals more updates! Please vote in my poll, AFTER you review! Thanks!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	25. Chapter 25

So, here it is! I'm happier now with the response! Thanks!

"Ok, that was the best pasta I've ever had. And that's sayin somethin, since my dad makes pretty good spaghetti."

Jake laughed. "Well I'd hope it's good. We ARE in Italy," he reminded. She giggled slightly.

"Well, here we are," she noted, checking the room number by the door. Jake nodded. "I had fun."

"Yeah. So Miley, I was wondering-"

"Hold that thought." She held up her finger, and then pressed her ear to the door. Jake looked at her strangely, but was relieved for the pause. This gave him a chance to gather his thoughts. Suddenly, Miley was pounding on the door.

"OW!" three simultaneous voices yelled from the other side. Jake's eyebrows rose and Miley smiled as if nothing had happened.

"You were saying?" she asked, turning back to the movie star.

"Oh. Uh, well, I was just wondering, what are-I mean, do you wanna, I-I mean would you-?" Jake stumbled over his words. But Miley had caught on to what he meant. She would've responded sooner, but it was always so much fun watching him get nervous.

She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled herself up to his face, pressing her mouth on to his. It took him all of two seconds to respond. He moved his hands from the back of his neck down to her waist and gently moved her back against the door.

Miley moved her hands up to his shoulders, lightly rubbing into them. He made a sound, and she smiled against his lips. He was rubbing small circles into her shirt with his thumbs, and it felt really good.

She pulled back first, and this time it was she that was able to enjoy watching his eyes flutter open with a look of shock and enjoyment while she merely smirked.

"You're so cute when you're nervous." He smiled and blushed a little. "Night," she mumbled softly. She pulled away from him and opened the door, sending him one more smile. He smiled back, still a bit dazed from all her force.

When she entered her room, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson were laying around casually. Lilly reading the latest issue of Seventeen that they'd picked up at the airport earlier that afternoon on her bed, Oliver still mastering Guitar Hero on Miley's bed, and Jackson playing his Nintendo DS in the lounging chair near the Jacuzzi. They looked up as the door closed behind her.

She had her arms crossed over her chest and her left foot was tapping impatiently. Her eyebrow was cocked as she awaited an explanation.

"Oh, you're back!" Lilly noted from her spot on the bed. "How was the date?"

"Fine," Miley answered using her masterful acting talents to hide her jubilance.

"That's it?" Lilly asked disappointedly.

"Yeah, I don't feel like talking about it right now. I'd rather talk about the red bumps forming on y'alls' foreheads." They all rushed to the mirror.

"Whoa, would ya look at that!" Jackson shouted, feeling the reddening mark. "Those pillows are harder than they look. I better go order new ones in my room! Bye!" and he bolted right past his sister and out the door.

"I'm gonna go make sure he gets some for me! See ya!" Oliver followed suit. That left Miley and Lilly. The blonde smiled guiltily. Miley casually walked over to her drawer and pulled out some pajamas.

"So you're really not gonna tell me?!"

"Nope. You heard enough by the door."

"All I head was Jake stuttering something! Please Miley!" Lilly was literally down on her knees in front of the brunette with her hands folded together. Miley couldn't take it.

"Lilly, of course I'm gonna tell you! But next time, be more discreet when you're eavesdropping!"

"Kay. So, what happened?!"

As the two got ready for bed, Miley went through every detail of the date. When she was done explaining, Lilly's face held a look of awe.

"Wow, you finally kissed him!"

"Yeah," Miley admitted, looking at her feet and blushing, pretending to be shy about it.

"So, are you two official?" Lilly asked unsurely. Miley smiled.

--

Jake entered his room, still dazed. Jason was already lying on his roll away bed, and Jared was flipping through TV channels. They looked up when Jake came in.

"So, how was the date?" Jared asked suggestively.

"Incredible," Jake answered airily.

"Was there a kiss?" Jason asked, his eyes still closed in a pathetic attempt at sleep.

"Ah huh," Jake answered, still lingering in the doorway.

"Alright! So you two are officially together?" Jared questioned.

"I think so. I mean, when I was trying to ask her, she pulled me into this kiss. Now I know how she felt last weekend," he explained, taking a seat on his own bed and unbuttoning his shirt.

Jared held out his fist and Jake bumped it, rolling his eyes and letting a small laugh escape him.

Three days later, the guys got up and went to breakfast. When they were done they headed to the pool, already in their swimsuits.

"Thanks for lending me a pair of your swim trunks. That's one thing I didn't pack enough of," Jake noted as they entered the pool room. "They are a bit big."

"Yeah, I was supposed to exchange them. Oops." Jake stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Miley talking to Lilly in a tanning chair. She was in a pink floral bikini-he'd seen her in it before. But something just seemed different.

Jason noticed that he'd stopped, and walked back to him.

"Jake, what's up?"

"Miley," he answered, not taking his eyes off her.

"What about her?" Jason asked, not getting anything. Jake finally looked at his friend.

"She just seems, I dunno, hotter, in a swimsuit. But, I've already seen her in it."

"It's because now, she's yours," Jason explained.

Jake turned back to him again. "Jason that's… really smart! How'd you think of it?"

"I have my moments," he answered defensively. "Ooh, Oliver's got a game of water football going!" And the guitarist cannonballed into the pool while Jake rolled his eyes.

Jake looked back to Miley, and caught her staring at him. Their eyes locked, and they both smiled.

--

"I missed hanging by the poolside," Miley commented as she and Lilly sat back, tanning.

"Me too. I'm so happy all you have today is a photo shoot."

They both sat up and began discussing the possibility of a group photo. It would be Lilly's first one, as well as Oliver's and Jackson's. They were so excited they'd failed to notice the three moviestars-slash-bandmates enter the premises.

After a minute or so, she felt eyes pressing her. However, when she looked, all she saw were two attractive blonde males talking with each other. A double take showed them to be Jason and Jake. The latter caught her attention.

"Is it just me, or does Jake look extra hot today?" Miley asked, never removing her gaze from Jake. Lilly looked over at him with confusion.

"He looks the same to me." She looked closer, as Miley was still staring intently at him. "Ooh, except for the fact that his shorts are really loose." She glanced back at Miley and noticed her smiling. A look at Jake revealed the same thing. Lilly rolled her eyes-though she was smiling-and jumped into the pool to join Jackson, Oliver, and Jason in a game of water football.

Jake walked over to Miley, seeing as his friends were off doing their own things, and sat down on her chair, straddling it to face her. She lifted her sunglasses to her forehead and lowered her knees so she could see him.

"Poof," Jake stated completely out of the blue.

"What?" Miley asked, biting back a laugh and giving him a very strange look.

"I'm here, what are your other two wishes?" Jake asked totally serious. Miley broke laughing.

"That has got to be your worst one yet!" she exclaimed between breaths. He shrugged.

"Don't matter. I already have you." He leaned in to kiss her, but she held her index finger to his mouth. He stared at her, confused. She nearly started laughing again.

"My dad's right over there." She jerked her head to the right where her father was sitting at a table, glaring at Jake. She removed her finger and Jake's head slumped to his right. While his eyes were closed she leaned over and quickly placed her lips on his cheek. He immediately smiled.

When she pulled back there was a small grin on her face. Jake took up the chair next to Miley that hadn't been occupied by Lilly and they started talking.

"So, anything on the agenda today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have a photo shoot at four."

"Oh," he answered, trying not to sound disappointed, but failing.

"Why?"

"I was just kinda hoping we could hang out, maybe watch a movie or something."

"Well, you guys could come with," she offered.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, it's a tour photo shoot. You guys have basically been a part of it."

"Cool."

--

"Come on!"

"That's what you get for inviting three movie stars at the last minute," Jackson stated. Mr. Stewart checked his watch while Miley slammed her blonde head against the wall repeatedly. Lilly was leaning against the wall tapping her foot with her arms crossed over her chest. Oliver was flipping his phone open and closed and Roxy was scanning the area.

The door opened and the three guys came out, each receiving pissed-off looks. "Hey, don't look at us! It was all Jared," Jake defended, pointing to the oldest of their group while Jason nodded in agreement.

Twelve eyes rolled in their direction before Mr. Stewart rushed them all towards the elevator. When they got out of the hotel, there was a limo waiting, along with curious passersby. The moment they saw Miley, as Hannah, was followed by screaming and camera phones going off. The nine people bolted into the limo. Roxy had to sit up front to save room, and Lilly and Miley ended up sharing a seatbelt, them being the smallest two people in the vehicle.

"It's a good thing I'm here or you'd be sharing a seatbelt with Oliver right now." Oliver lifted the sun glasses from his eyes and glared at Lilly with his mouth agape. "That is, if he didn't have on a ridiculously large sweater!"

"What'd you have for breakfast this morning, nails?" he shot back. Miley began banging her forehead on Jake's shoulder.

"What's their deal? Haven't they been friends for like, ever?" he whispered to her.

"Lilly always picks random fights with him." And that's when it all clicked in Miley's head. Lilly had been doing this all year. Since the first day of high school, Lilly would make cold remarks at Oliver for no reason. Lilly had had a crush on Oliver for almost a year, and Miley never caught on. From the sound of things, Lilly hadn't either.

Miley started laughing, stopping Lilly and Oliver mid-argument and turning everyone's attention on her. She froze.

"Was that out loud?" she asked, and received seven confirming nods. She sunk down in her seat a bit. Jake smiled down at her. The rest of the ride went on in silence.

They arrived at the studio, where fans were waiting. Word had gotten out, and they all came to see Hannah Montana. When they saw the Gladiators there as well, the whole gang had to sprint into the building. But not before pictures had been taken by lurking cell phones.

Before they had taken five steps, Miley grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him into a deserted hall.

"What's up?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Uh, well, I've been thinking, and you can say no," she was acting really fidgety, constantly looking to make sure no one was around, "but, well, there's a reason for my secret."

"I know. It's to keep your life normal, but still get to do what you love." She looked at him expectantly, and he began to think about that sentence. "Which would be really hard to do if you were dating me." He sighed reluctantly.

"So I was thinking, maybe you and I should date."

"Ok, Miley, ya lost me." He looked at her get up. "Oh, you mean as Hannah!" he whisper-yelled, glad he'd caught on to her train of thought again. She nodded with a tight smile. His turtle-ness was amusing her. "That's cool," he shrugged nonchalantly. "As long as I'm dating you, I don't care which half."

She bit her lip. This was the really hard part. "That brings me to my next thing. The tour's been getting really hectic lately, and I think it's only gonna get worse. So, well, I was thinking, maybe we shouldn't tell people until we get home," she suggested, bracing herself for some sort of hurt or anger.

"Miley," he started, taking her shoulders and taking a step closer to her. She leaned back against the wall that she'd already backed up into, her head tilting up to look into his eyes. "that's fine. I get it. You really thought that was gonna make me upset?"

She shrugged, a deep breath of relief escaping her mouth. She smiled at him, glad for his understanding nature. He smiled back.

"So, this is just between you and me?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"And Lilly, Oliver, Jason, Jared, Daddy, Jackson, Roxy, and your manager." He laughed at her literal statement.

She was still against the wall, and he was still holding her. He removed his hands from her shoulders, and grabbed a hold of each of her hands. Her eyes drifted from his eyes to his mouth, and she inadvertently licked her own. His actions matched hers, and they both leaned forward.

Their lips met briefly, creating the increasingly familiar spark. Jake pulled back a couple of inches, but Miley pushed her head up more and kissed him again. There was the sound of a throat being cleared, and they turned their heads to see Robby Ray, his eyebrows raised, awaiting an explanation.

Both of their faces turned red, and Miley lightly shoved Jake away from her, seeing as he was too terrified to move. Her father was a good 4 inches taller, and a lot stronger. Jake's mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no words could come out that sounded right.

Miley glanced awkwardly at her boyfriend (that's REALLY fun to write!) and then back to her dad.

"What's up daddy?" she asked, straining her voice in annoyance at him. Jake continued to play the deer in the headlights.

"Uh, the photographer is gonna be here in a few minutes, and the star is the most important part of the photoshoot," he explained, still a little shocked at what he'd walked in on. "Of course, one movie star missin might not be a noticed thing." Jake's eyes widened even more, and his face drained of all color.

"Daddy!" she scolded, grabbing Jake's arm and dragging him out to the set. When they were out of sight, Robby started laughing. Once they started using tongues was when he'd become serious.

Miley and Jake appeared on the set, Jake still being dragged by Miley, and he was receiving odd looks.

"What's wrong with him?" Jason asked, directing his thumb at Jake.

"Just my dad tryin to sound scary," she explained, dropping Jake's arm and looking around. There were different backgrounds on a laptop nearby, no doubt to be displayed on the green screen.

There was one of the Eiffel tower, and her thoughts drifted back to her first kiss. She smiled. Big Ben was on a different slide, as well as the Sagrada Familia, and the Trevi Fountain, which she had yet to visit on the tour.

There were different outfits for everyone, apparently to make it seem like they had taken the pictures at the actual location. There was one outfit per country. Three more clothing racks were rolled in as Jake, Jason, and Jared's presence was announced.

"I hope this photographer's as good as everyone says," Robby Ray commented ten minutes later, when she still hadn't shown up. As soon he had entered the room, Jake fled to the grouping of couches with Jason, while Jared, Jackson, and Oliver hit up the buffet tables. Miley had rolled her eyes, while Lilly sent a confused look across the room.

"Aw no!" Miley noticed the doors open and in walked Liza. "Liza!" Miley pointed. A deep, disgusted sound came out from Robby's throat as he backed off to the shadows.

"Hannah, darling, its great to see you again!"

"My dad's not here," Miley stated.

"None sense, I saw him standing here a few seconds ago."

"Can we just get on with this?"

--

"Is Jake part of the tour?" Liza asked Lilly unsurely.

"Yeah, all of us are."

"Uh, let's get a picture of just Hannah and Jake!" Liza called out, and Jason and Jared walked off the set. Jake glanced fearfully down at Miley, who raised an eyebrow. She knew the boy was a slight coward, but dang! "Ok, Jake, I want you to place your lips on Hannah's cheek," she instructed.

"L-like a kiss?" he choked out, fidgeting with the color of his white shirt. Miley slapped her head in frustration. Roxy gave him the 'I'm watching you' sign and he gulped.

"Yes, that's typically what it's called," Liza confirmed sarcastically, the camera covering up her face again.

The rest of the shoot had the same problems. Between Jake's lack of cooperating and Liza's distractions resulting in retakes, it took them an extra 45 minutes to finish, and Miley was ready to kill her dad.

When they piled into the limo, Jake sat as far away from Miley as he could, causing her to glare at her father, who returned her gaze with an innocently clueless one.

They arrived back at the hotel, and Miley flopped down on her bed, a loud, frustrated groan escaping her mouth.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Lilly suggested, flipping through TV channels.

Hopping back off her bed, Miley crossed the hall, still dressed as Hannah. Jared answered the door.

"Is Jake here?" she asked hopefully.

"Wow, three days and she's already pissed at you," Jared threw across his shoulder. He turned back to her now glaring face.

"Just let me talk to him."

"Come one Jase." Jared grabbed Jason's shoulder and dragged him out the door. Miley walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Does your dad know you're here, alone?" he asked fretfully. She rolled her eyes.

"No. Jake, I don't need dad's permission for everything. We don't need his permission." She sat down on his bed. He walked back from the door.

"Jake Ryan does ask for anyone's permission," he stated matter-of-factly. She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," she challenged, a slight smirk on her face.

That's when it hit him. If he kept avoiding her in fear of Miley's father, there might not be a Miley around for him to avoid. That thought over-powered his apprehension towards Mr. Stewart, and he marched forward.

He grabbed the back of her head and slammed her lips onto his. His other hand was firmly planted on the bed, supporting his whole wait. She kissed back, happy with his decision.

The door opened, and Jason and Jared walked in.

Confused, Jason said, "I thought she wanted to talk to him."

Putting an arm around the younger actor, Jared said, "Jason, when you have a girlfriend, that is talking."

Jason's mouth formed an O, and they turned back around, leaving the now glaring couple alone.

Jake turned his face back to Miley and smiled. She returned it, blushing slightly at being caught. He kissed her again.

So, there it is. I think there's only one more chapter, and then the epilogue. I know, it's almost over!

Luv Wendy! :)(: 


	26. Chapter 26

**I've decided to add the epilogue at the bottom of this. I couldn't think of a way to start this, but when I finally decided what to do in the next installment of the series, it all played out in my head. So, enjoy!**

Jake sighed as he watched the video playing on his computer. His friends heard and stood behind him, watching the video as well.

It wasn't too long until it zoomed in on Miley. She glared slightly at the computer and Jake laughed. That just reminded him of how far he'd come since school. So much for that.

"You haven't told her yet?" Jared asked disappointedly.

"I'm waiting until after her concert tonight," Jake explained, closing his laptop. "I don't want her all depressed for her final show."

"Good luck." Jason patted his back consolingly as the three boys left their room.

It was Hannah's final concert on her tour, and the guys were opening. Jake had saved his best songs for last. The reason for which he would tell her later. Their first concert in Rome (and technically their first concert EVER) they'd done Baby It's You, That Girl, and Shangri La. The second one they sang Best Day of my Life, Feelin You, and Right Where You Want Me. So tonight, that left Pop Princess, more than appropriate for a final concert, Juliet, She's No You, and Beautiful Soul. She'd mentioned on their date that that was her favorite song of his.

The guys were forced to share a dressing room, and space was cramped. It took nearly ten extra minutes to get dressed. They all had AE clothes on, just to show American pride (and since they missed Fourth of July).

Jake had on a sky blue tee with Am Eagle printed in a distressed fashion across the chest and side, as well as an eagle under the word. A midnight black button front shirt was over that, the top three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up a quarter way, and a gray blazer topped that. His jeans were a medium blue that faded to light. And he wore, of course, black and white Converse sneakers.

Jason's out fit was a yellow tee with a gray eagle across the chest and some white writing behind it. He had on a white, long-sleeved Henley with gray stripes under the tee, and medium blue jeans. He had on gray runaround sneakers, and a leather four leaf clover necklace was around his neck.

Jared wore a white tee with a black eagle on the lower left side over a plain black, long-sleeved polo, and light blue, sanded jeans. His shoes were a mix of Jake's and Jason's. Black runarounds.

"Well, don't you guys look spiffy," Miley commented when the guys came out, Lilly nodding her head in agreement next to her.

"We wanted to go out in style," Jake proclaimed, popping the collar of his black shirt. Miley barely held back a laugh.

The Gladiators were called to the stage a few minutes later.

--

As soon as her concert was over and she came out of her dressing room, Jake grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the crew.

"What's up?" she asked quizzically.

"Let's go for a walk," he offered. She shrugged and let him lead her to the door.

They walked along the sidewalk in hats and sunglasses, though it was ten at night, hand in hand, quietly chatting and not making their appearance known. Miley gasped when she saw where he'd taken them.

In front of them sat one of the most beautiful pieces of art ever created. The Trevi Fountain. She hadn't actually had time to visit it, what with a tour to rap up. She looked up at Jake and gave him one of the biggest grins he'd ever seen on her.

"I walked by here earlier and realized it was close to the concert hall," he explained as she walked over to the fountain to admire it further.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." There were lights lit up from the water, making the marble appear to be gold. She pulled out her phone and took a picture, since it was the only camera she'd brought.

"It's prettier now that you're here," he remarked, hoping to sound extremely corny. She just smiled and laughed slightly. She had placed her sunglasses on the brim of her hat, and Jake had his hanging from the collar of his tee shirt.

He reached out and gently tugged her hand. He sat down on the edge of the fountain, and she followed, a little confused. "So, what's up?" she asked, her tourist moment over.

"Uh, well, I have something I need to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're gonna take it," he admitted, scratching the back of his head the way he always did when he got nervous.

"What?" She sounded concerned, and she extended her free hand, taking the one behind his head. He smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Well, yesterday, Randy called us into his room." She nodded, completely lost. "And uh, well, he told us that the director of Teen Gladiators called, and well, they're doing a sequel."

"That's great!" she stated, obviously not catching on.

"It's in Egypt," he added, sighing.

"Oh. Well, when do you leave?" she asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Tomorrow. We have a flight around the same time as yours." They sat in silence for a while. "So, what are we gonna do?" Jake asked, turning to face her again.

"Well, long distance relationships usually don't work out," she noted pointedly. He nodded, fully expecting that. "I'm willing to risk it," she finished, staring at him for a reaction. His head shot back up, a surprised, happy grin on his face. She matched it, a little bit more sadly.

"Really?!" She nodded her head, smiling a bit shyly. "I was hoping so. I have something for you, and it's really cheesy," he explained, reaching his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulling out a necklace case.

Miley's excited smile was immediately replaced by a look of utter confusion when she opened it and saw a simple delicate chain with a small blue key attached to the end of it.

"Uh, Jake, what is it?" she asked, trying not to sound ungrateful, but finding it hard to be grateful for something she had no clue as to what it was. "A keychain?" she tried uncertainly.

"No, look. Ya see that heart?" He pointed to a delicately engraved heart at the top of the key.

She squinted hard. "Yeah. Is there writing in it?" she asked, noticing three words on top of eachother.

"Mmhmm, it says Leslie Jacob Ryan," he explained. Looking even harder she noticed that.

"Your first name is Leslie?" she asked, turning a shocked look on him.

"Not the point." He flipped the key over, and Miley noticed more writing.

"Property of Miley Ray Stewart…" That's when it all clicked. She gasped slightly, once again facing Jake. He looked up into her surprise-filled eyes. "The key to your heart?" she asked. He nodded. "You're right, that is really cheesy," she agreed, hoping to keep a steady face.

He turned away, hurt. She almost felt bad. "But it's also really, REALLY sweet," she added and he turned back to her, a boyish grin slapped on his lips.

"Really?" he teased.

She laughed at him. "Really," she responded in the same manor. She looked down at the box. "Well, are you gonna put it on?" she asked expectantly.

"You don't know how to put a necklace on by yourself?"

"Every girl knows how. We only ask cause it's supposed to be a romantic gesture," she explained, his ignorance getting on her nerves.

"Aw haven't I been romantic enough?" He pretended to pout.

She crossed her arms and fake-glared at him. He sighed, still continuing their charade. He unclasped the necklace and Miley leaned forward, brushing her wig over her shoulder after he had the chain around her neck. He clipped it closed and she let him fix her wig.

She bit her lip, debating on whether or not she should go through with her thank you idea. She shrugged, concluding that she'd let her instincts worry about it. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth onto his.

His hands went to her sides, and hers went to his hair. And she didn't think about anything. She opened her mouth, only to find Jake's tongue getting ready to ask what hers was about to.

She inched herself closer to him, and his arms met around her back. Their mouths moved over eachother, neither wanting to pull back and face their reality. When they did finally stop, Miley was the first to speak.

"The saying is, 'When in Rome, do as the _Romans_ do', not the _French_," she reminded, trying to sound mad. Only she knew that she was being hypocritical. He just smirked, and she smiled back shyly.

--

**(No here's the epilogue)**

--

The next morning was gloomy. Lilly and Miley slowly packed up their suitcases. That is, until Robby Ray came in and told them they needed to be checked out in ten minutes.

They took taxis to the airport, Miley staring silently out the window. If only she hadn't been so stubborn, she and Jake would've had more time together. She absently fingered the blue metal key around her neck.

Jake, in the taxi behind them, was matching her actions… minus the key thing. When they arrived at the airport, the couple exchanged sad smiles. Even Robby Ray felt sad for them.

Everyone checked through security procedures, Jason holding everyone up due to his cross necklace. He hadn't realized the cross was made of metal. The whole group had a good laugh at that-after they were done being mad at waiting.

Miley had to take hers off too, but it was the first thing back on. Even before her shoes!

The 'Hannah' party didn't even need to be at their gate for another half hour. They'd all just come to see off the Gladiators. Only Jason and Jared would be going, though. Jared's character had been sent away to college, seeing as Jared was _actually_ going to college.

Miley and Jake sat, secluded, from everyone else, her head lying on his shoulder. He played with her hand, every so often bringing it up to kiss it. Her dad pretended not to notice by watching the news. Something about Tyra Banks pretending to be Obama's wife, or something.

"Flight 469 to Cairo now boarding." The announcement came like an assassin. Jason said his goodbyes first, and boarded the plane, patting Jake's back like a supportive brother.

Jake held Miley's hands in his. The brunette turned to her group of friends/family with a pleading look on her face.

"Hey, anyone else as hungry as I am?" Robby asked, pointing behind him to the Burger King. Everyone-even Roxy-agreed, complaining of rumbling stomachs, and they all left. Miley turned back to Jake.

"Promise to call everyday?"

"Every single chance I get," he assured. She smiled, but her eyes were still sad. He reached up with one and cupped her cheek. Softly, he ran his thumb over her cheek bone, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen. She sniffled slightly, nuzzling her face into his hand.

He pulled her face up to his, both of their eyes closing as their lips met. He easily opened her mouth. Her hands were on his arms, rubbing them slightly. The hand that wasn't on her face was at her side, running up and down it gently.

"Final call for flight 469 to Cairo, Egypt." It was as if she'd spoken directly to them. Jake reluctantly pulled back. He walked backwards to his carry-on bag.

After handing the woman his ticket, he stood at the gate, turning to look at Miley. Everyone had joined her again. He waved, and they all returned it.

And that was it. They all ran to the window and watched the plane zip down the run way and into the air. Miley wiped away another tear as her friends and family hugged her tight. They all grabbed up their bags and walked towards their own gate.

--

They'd been in the air two hours, and Jason slept soundly next to me. I looked down at the notebook on my tray table and continued to write, my creative juices pumping through like they hadn't in weeks.

After finishing up the chorus (which was as far as he'd gotten), he stared out the window letting it play back in his head.

_If ya see my girl_

_Just tell her I miss her smile_

_Tell her I'm counting the minutes_

_Gonna see her in a little while_

_Oh cause_

_I know when she_

_Hooked on to me_

_She's the one thing _

_That I could never live without_

_Oh, oh, oh, whoa_

_And tell her I love her_

_Oh, yeah, just tell her I love her_

**So, there it is. The FINAL ending! After nearly 13 months it's OVER! But, I've decided on something! The reason for my particular wording in the AN at the top. I'm not starting the sequel right away. I'm gonna make a PREQUEL! EEK! The trailer will be up for it by tomorrow afternoon, so go check it out when you can. And Cole, that was it! ;)**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**

**PS, I wrote the last half of this without using my mouse AT ALL! It died and there weren't any batteries around, so I had to open up Word with the keyboard, get to the document with the keyboard, and finish this whole thing up… WITH MY KEYBOARD! But now I have batteries and I'm gonna go post this! Hasta!**


	27. PREQUEL!

**Alright, so I FINALLY posted the prequel, please go check it out. One-Way Crush! **

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


End file.
